Alternate Realities
by Ms Boku
Summary: Destiny, once again is rearing its ugly head. But can Sportacus and Elena handle what's about to happen? Can the hero be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Yes I'm at it again. I just keep getting these ideas and I have to get them out. This is going to be a little bit different than my usual stories. But I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was patrolling, keeping watch as his crystal was on constant glow. There was danger all around but no where to be seen. There was something big on the horizon and it bothered him that he couldn't see it. It was clouded at best. The mysterious noises were the least of the towns troubles but it was the disappearances of some of the LazyTown people. The most perplexing was the disappearance of Robbie Rotten. His fiancé, Lily was frantic. She had been feeling strange for the longest time. Almost the same as Sportacus's crystal.<p>

Sportacus was worried about everyone in LazyTown. People were afraid to be outside. He couldn't even remember when it started. He was flipping through town when his crystal beeped. "Someone's in trouble." He darted off.

* * *

><p>Elena was on her way back from one of the shops when she heard a noise from behind her. She spun on her heel. There was no one there. She picked up her pace. Her mind was racing and she wondered if this was how Robbie had disappeared. Being chased down a dark alley. She missed Robbie so much.<p>

It was something Sportacus couldn't understand. But she could see why, especially since he gave him sugar apples every week. He had to get his apples strictly from his air ship. But she and Robbie were thick as thieves ever since she first came to LazyTown. She and Sportacus fell in love at first sight and were married soon after. Which is what Robbie couldn't understand.

She was thinking anything she could to get her mind off of what could be around the next corner. Something brushed past her back. She spun around again. She felt like she was being followed. She hated this. For the past few days she felt as if she were being targeted. But she didn't know by what. She almost felt silly. It was still light but the sun was setting and she was scared. But there was no one else around. Suddenly she was pushed in an alleyway.

She got up. She could feel a presence. It felt unnatural. She was up against the wall inching her way to the street. Something felt her leg and she jumped in the center of the alley and started to back up. And she backed up right into someone. She screamed and turned around. "Oh my goodness. Sporty!" And she threw herself in his arms.

"You're trembling. What happened?"

"Just get me out of here first."

He led her out and they started for home and along the way she told him what happened.

"I swear, it was like it was out to get me."

"I wish I knew what was going on." He looked around as they headed towards the house holding his frightened wife.

"Do we have to stay here? I hate living in fear."

"You know I can't leave. But I'm going to find out whatever this thing is and get LazyTown back on its feet." They got to the house and they went in. He sat her on the sofa. "I'm going to make sure everyone is in for curfew then I'll be back. Ok?"

"Be careful."

"I will."

He kissed her and left. She went to the window and watched him. The fact that LazyTown had a curfew was ridiculous. But until they found out what was happening, it was needed. She was about to go into the kitchen when she saw Lily running. She knew she should stay inside but she had to help her. She went outside and ran in the direction she saw Lily. She took a shortcut and bumped into her.

"Lily, what are you doing out? You need to be inside."

"Ever since Robbie disappeared I'm to frightened to be alone."

"Well, come stay with us. We have to hurry."

They ran as fast as they could. Once in the house they sat and relaxed.

"Elena, I miss Robbie very much and I'm scared something has happened to him."

"I know. So am I. I'll go set up the guest room and make dinner. I just have to keep busy. I'm frightened as well."

* * *

><p>Sportacus was running all over making sure there were no people out and all the kids were in. He hated that there was something mysterious going on. This was not the same LazyTown he first came to. His LazyTown was full of laughter and joy. Then one day someone disappeared and he was too late. They were just gone. More people vanished as the days grew on. He felt as if he let them down and he owed it to them to find out what happened.<p>

Then the icing on the cake was when Robbie vanished. Ever since then, his crystal has been on a dim glow. It made it hard to sleep. He felt that he was being watched and that unnerved him even more than the disappearances. It was also the third time Elena had some invisible something after her. He looked around and when he was satisfied he headed home.

Just as he got near the tree house his crystal started to glow indicating that he was in danger. He was on his guard. He his his chest plate. "Rackets!" He continued walking.

"Seriously," a female voice laughed. "You don't think a couple of tennis rackets are going to stop me, do you?"

He spun around. And there before him was a female, dark skin, white hair and dark eyes.

"Who are you?" He took a stance.

"Who I am is not important... Yet. But I have been following everyone since I got here and I must say, you intrigue me the most. But I have a reason why I'm following you. Your wife, not so much."

"You leave her alone!"

"Ooh, I like you even more. Even in the face of danger you have backbone. Unlike your friend Robbie, you have true hero blood."

"What have you done to him? Are you responsible for the disappearances?"

"And a master interrogator too." She winked at him. He was not amused. She sighed out of boredom. "I liberated him. And I want to do the same with you." He took a step back. "Oh no. You're too special. I want you to come to me of your own free will. I could make life very difficult for you if you don't."

"I don't want your liberation. I want you to return Robbie!"

"Oh, come now Sportacus, I know you have no love for him. Especially since he and your wife are so close."

She knew things about everyone. He didn't like where this was going. "Who are you? What do you want? What have you done to everyone?"

"Your focused. I like that." She looked at him. "I want you. I told you." She stepped forward. "I want you body and soul." She looked into his eyes. "You will come to me freely and you will join me."

"Join you?"

She stepped closer. "Yes." She said looking into his sapphire eyes. "I have so much to offer." She said as she breathed in through her nose, as if smelling a sweet flower. She kept focus on his eyes. "It's interesting, most heroes are forged in battle and others from pain. But you, you are something different. You choose to do it to because it's the right thing to do. I can't wait to see how you'll react." She was now right in front of him still holding his gaze.

He was going to speak but she put her finger over his lips. "You needn't worry about the what or the how. You smell so sweet. This will be an interesting game. She leaned forward to kiss him and he moved back. She stopped and stood upright. "And you're strong, mind and body. Oh, I shall enjoy you."

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"My name is Loquia and I want you."


	2. Chapter 2 Bumps in the Night

I'm going for a few shorter chapters as I set up the story and it also makes for interesting cliffhangers. Bwa ha ha.

* * *

><p>"Loquia?" Sportacus repeated.<p>

"I love the way my name rolls off your lips and...I'm a vampire." As soon as she showed her teeth he jumped back as far as he could.

"You won't be afraid of me for too much longer. You are something different and I can't wait to taste you. A pleasure talking to you, Sportacus. We shall see each other again soon." She stepped into the shadows and was gone.

He stood there for a moment. 'A vampire.' He thought. This really complicates things. He ran back to his house.

Lily and Elena found a couple of the children snooping about and got them home as soon as possible and scolded them about the dangers of being out after the sun sets. They got back home and sat talking about how much they hated being afraid.

The door opened startling them. It was Sportacus. Elena ran into his arms and he held her tight.

"We have a lot to discuss." He threw his rackets on the chair. Elena looked at him questioningly. "I'm gonna need more than rackets to beat this enemy." And he explained what happened.

"A vampire?! She turned my Robbie into a...vampire?" Her eyes filled with tears.

Elena sat in silence and looked at him. He looked worried.

"My love," he sat in front of her and looked into her eyes. "I want you to be safe."

"I want _us_ to be safe. Let's just get everyone in LazyTown on your airship and go." She begged with pleading eyes. He placed his hand on the side of her face and she put hers over his and leaned into it. "It's a vampire. How can we fight this? I want us to start a family and we can't do it living in fear and having curfews. Look at it like this, doing it this way we save everyone in LazyTown." She looked at him again.

His face softened. "I never could say no to those eyes." He smiled and kissed her. "We will get everyone together tomorrow. At least we're safe for the night. They can't enter unless invited in."

"We're really going to leave?" Lily asked.

"What would you do?"

"...I would leave. Now that I know my Robbie is one." She looked down. Elena rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry."

"I need to be alone." She left and went to the guest room.

He sat next to Elena and pulled her close. "I know running is not what you're used to and I hate just as much, but it's the best way I know to save everyone."

"I know. And I agree. And I'm going to make sure you and everyone in LazyTown is safe. I love you so much. And once we settle, we are going to start that family."

She smiled. "Well, we could get a little practice in before we go." He stood up and put her over his shoulder.

"Sporty" she laughed. As he went into the bedroom and threw her on the bed and looked in her eyes.

"I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." and they had a love filled evening then drifted off to sleep. They were going to get up as soon as dawn broke and evacuate the town.

* * *

><p>Bang!<p>

Thunk!

Sportacus awoke with a start.

Bang!

He sat up and Elena woke up. "What is it?"

"Stay here." He threw on his clothes and slowly opened the door. She got up and put her robe on. As he entered the hall, Lily opened her door.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

He nodded and put his finger to his lips for her to be quiet. He went to the living room and looked around. He looked at his rackets but they were going to be little use against vampires.

Thunk! Thunk!

Elena came out and stood near Lily as Sportacus looked around.

Bang! Thunk!

They turned around. Elena saw the kitchen window curtains moving. She slowly walked towards it. Sportacus stopped her and went first. He got a knife from the drawer. He approached the window and slowly moved the curtain with the edge of the knife. Lily looked from the doorway and Elena was behind Sportacus. There was nothing. They all exhaled with relief As he closed the window.

Rattle. Rattle.

Elena pointed to the cupboard. She got on one side and he the other. She slipped her fingers around the handle and looked at Sportacus. He nodded and she quickly opened it.

She jumped back as there was a raccoon peering its head out. "How in the world-?"

She went by the back door as Sportacus got it to jump down to the floor. Elena opened the door and he guided it in the direction as it ran out. "I will feel so much better when we are all out of here."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"NO!"

As she closed the door, a hand grabbed her and pulled her out. Elena screamed.

Sportacus and Lily ran outside. They heard Elena struggling and looked up. Loquia, the vampire he met earlier, was on the roof and she had her by the throat.

"Elena!"

"Now what's this I hear about you leaving? I simply can not have her putting ideas like that in your head."

"NO! Please don't hurt her!"

Loquia squeezed her throat harder. Elena had tears in her eyes. "What do you see in this? I can offer you so much more."

"Just give her back to me. Please." His eyes watered.

"Mm, ok." And she ripped into her neck and threw her on the ground at his feet. "Oh I'm sorry. You didn't say you wanted her alive. My bad. I'll see you soon." And she vanished.

Sportacus fell to his knees and looked in horror at his blood soaked wife. She was dead. "NOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3 I've got a funny feeling

Sportacus was tossing and turning and woke up in a sweat. "NOOOO!"

He looked next to him and Elena was not there. "Elena!" He got out and started looking for her. "Elena!" He opened the door as she came bolting in.

"What?! What is it?" She said as he quickly took her in his arms.

"Oh, my Elena. You're safe."

"Sporty, you're trembling. It's ok. I'm here." He held her tight.

"You're here."

"Yes, I'm here with you. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" He just held her. "Come on. Let's go to the living room and sit down and tell me what's going on?" She did her best to comfort him.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I was sleeping and it just felt like a piece of my soul was ripped from me. The part of my soul that is you." He squeezed her tight and kissed her head. "I don't want to lose you." He started crying. "It's so strange, but I can feel as if you were gone. I feel the deep sadness. It was worse than when you died before."

She could feel his sadness but it wasn't his and yet it was. "I m here. I love you."

He looked at her. "Never leave me."

"I never will. I will be always with you." She brought her hand up and showed him the wedding ring he gave her. "Remember this? We are always together no matter where we are." She kissed his lips and looked into his eyes.

He tenderly looked at her face and in her eyes. Then he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and made love to her. When he fell asleep he held her tight for the entire night.

* * *

><p>Elena managed to get Sportacus to let her go in the morning so she could feed the baby and get Loquia's breakfast and ready for school. Loquia looked at her mother.<p>

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweety."

"Are you sad?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You're not happy like all other mornings."

"Just a bit tired." She put on her best smile. "Is your school project all ready?"

"Yes. I'm excited. I can't wait to show it to Ziggy."

"I'll walk you to school in a few minutes. I'm gonna check in on daddy. He's a bit tired too."

"Ok, mama."

She went in the bedroom and woke him with a kiss. "You get some rest. I'm gonna go walk Lolo to school." He watched her for a moment and didn't want her to go. He was still trying to shake the feeling from last night.

"I tell you what, why don't you watch Krysta while I walk her to school. Babies make everyone smile." She picked up Krysta and handed her to Sportacus. He did smile. She kissed him again. "I'll be back. I love you." And she left with Loquia.

He looked at his baby daughter who was looking at him. He felt wonderful as she grabbed his finger. "You are going to have the best life. Your mother and I will see to that." He glanced up at the calendar and he realized what day it was and he gasped. "We have some work to do." He got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

><p>They reached the school and she looked at her daughter and bent down. "You have a wonderful day." She hugged her and this time she didn't want to let go. But she did and she watched her run off to class.<p>

She walked back home, and there was something familiar about this spring day. She opened the door. "Sporty! Im back!"

She went to the bedroom and she didn't see him, but she smelled something familiar and suddenly she got the biggest smile across her face. She followed the smell to the kitchen and there on the table was a big bouquet of lilacs, her favorite flower. She went to the table and sniffed the sweet scent.

"Happy Birthday!"

She turned around and he was holding the baby in one arm and extended the other for her. She went into the embrace. "Birthday?"

"Yes! It was exactly one year ago that lightning struck Pixel's satellite dish that brought you to LazyTown and to me."

"I thought there was something familiar about today. Thank you."

"And we will have a birthday party for you tomorrow afternoon. More time to celebrate since it's the weekend."

"A party? Oh, thank you! You are the most wonderful husband a wife could want." She gave him a big hug.

"I think the baby needs a feeding." She took the baby and sat down and started feeding her. "Why don't you go workout and we'll see you on our walk."

"Sounds like a good plan." He kissed her and flipped out the door.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and the kids were outside at the picnic tables munching away when Pixel almost choked. Stephanie pat his back.<p>

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. But I just realized what today is." They all looked at him. "Laney's birthday!"

"Hey you're right!" Trixie agreed.

"We should make her something special in art class!" Stephanie said.

"No wait!" Stingy hollered. "I have a an idea! We should make her something special in art class!"

"Stingy!" They said in unison.

"Let's go tell Loquia and Ziggy! They're on the swings." They told them and headed back inside the school.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sportacus was doing happy handsprings through the park when-<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Someone's in trouble! Oh no!" He took off to find Elena.

* * *

><p>Lily and Robbie were talking about what to get Elena for her birthday when she got a strange sensation. She looked near the center square and took off running.<p>

Robbie was grumbling when he realized he was grumbling alone. He saw Lily running and went after her.

The kids made special projects for Elena and Loquia was especially excited. She made a painting of the whole family under a rainbow. They saw Lily and Sportacus running towards the center of town. They all looked at each other and followed.

* * *

><p>Elena was walking the baby when the hair stood up on the back of her neck. She got a strange feeling through her entire body. She looked at her arms and some sort of wind was enveloping her, circling her arms and legs and body. It pushed her backwards. She looked at the stroller and couldn't move forward. She saw Sportacus running to her.<p>

"Sporty!" She yelled As she was being lifted off the ground.

"ELENA!" Sportacus's eyes widened as he saw the same wind envelop her as the one that brought him to the past and back again. Sportacus went to the stroller and saw the baby was sleeping. Robbie and Lily caught up. The kids were close. "Stay back!

Is this your magic?!" He yelled to Lily.

"It is! But its not me! I can try to stop it!" She started to recite an incantation but Elena had disappeared.

"ELENA!"


	4. Chapter 4 Back from the Dead?

Elena was stiff with fear then the wind that enveloped her dissipated. She looked for the stroller and it wasn't there. No one was. She heard moaning and turned and saw Robbie passionately kissing Lily. His back was to her. "A little afternoon romance, Robbie?"

He stopped what he was doing and his back went straight and he slowly turned around. He was just as surprised as Elena. Both were in shock. Robbie dropped Lily and his mouth was covered in her blood. He saw her and his teeth retracted.

"You're alive?"

Elena was appalled. She ran to Lily's side. She ripped off her sleeve and stopped the bleeding from her neck. She felt for a pulse. "Oh thank goodness." She turned back to Robbie, who was no longer there. "Robbie's a...vampire?" She was confused. She tapped Lily's face. "Lily. Can you hear me?" There was no one around. Absolutely no one. Lily started to stir. "Lily?"

"Oh, what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

She opened her eyes and was stunned. "Elena? Is it really you?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

She bolted up and hugged her. "How is it you? Tell me later. We must get in. Help me up. We will go to your house."

Elena helped her and they got inside. She ran to the bathroom and stopped half way and looked around. This was not the house she and Sportacus made. She continued and tended to Lily's wound. "Was Robbie really biting your neck?"

"Yes." She looked at her as if she should've known all along. "How are you alive?"

"What do you mean? Ever since I've known you I've been alive. I was standing in the center square walking the baby when-"

"Baby?"

"Yes. Krysta. Our baby. And this wind went all around me and then I found you and Robbie." She gasped. "You! You did it again!"

"Did what?"

"The last time you did this to Sportacus and brought him back in time."

"Sportacus? The last thing I remember, I was hoping someone would come and save us."

"It must be your magic."

"You said Sportacus?"

"I hope he's ok. I miss them already." She closed her eyes to focus on getting back on track which meant doing what she needed to do here. "Ok, what's going on-"

Lily hugged her tight. "I've missed you."

"Something tells me I'm not lost in time. Why don't you tell me what's going on."

Lily told her they were getting ready to evacuate the town when the vampire took her Elena and killed her. "That must be what Sportacus sensed. He woke up as if someone killed me." She bit her lip. "Wait! Where's your Sportacus?"

"He left to go after the vampire who killed you. That was a month ago. He's been gone ever since. Some people left LazyTown, others don't believe in vampires. They have been feeding on us. When I saw Robbie, I thought could help him. Then he bit me."

"He was surprised when he saw me."

"I'm sure he thought you were dead, as well. You two have always been close. It was something Sportacus and I never understood. We were engaged to be married. Then one day he disappeared. Now I know what happened."

"How did vampires ever happen here?"

"No one knows."

"We have to find out if Sportacus is alive or not."

"He most assuredly is dead. Or else he would have come back by now."

"Not if this vampire wanted him as you said she did..." She got an idea. "We need to talk to Robbie."

"Are you crazy? He will kill you!"

"Based on what you said, I don't think so." She went to the front door and opened it. "Robbie!" She called out. "Robbie?" She called again. She was about to step out when he appeared.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is."

"But I saw her tear your throat out."

Her hand went to her throat. "Is Sportacus alive?" He looked sad that it was he whom she asked about. "Robbie please." She looked at him with her big green eyes.

"He's alive."

"What happened to you?" She stepped closer to the door.

He looked down. "I was looking for a ring to give Lily when I was attacked. She brought me back to her lair. She thought I showed potential so she...turned me into this monster. But then she saw Sportacus, as everyone does, and became festinated by him. Her only obstacle was you. The two of you have a love, a bond that runs so deep, she wanted to have him for herself. But freely. She keeps him there with her hoping that he will break and give himself to her. I don't know why he holds on."

"Hope."

He looked at her. "I want so much to hold you but I won't be able to control myself."

"I think you will." She took a leap of faith and walked up to him.

"No!" He stepped back afraid.

She took his hand. It was cold to the touch. She pulled him in and he cried on her shoulder. Lily watched the two of them. She still couldn't understand what they had.

She rubbed his back. "I love you Robbie." She became aware that he started sniffing. "Robbie?" And he pushed her back in the house. She fell to the floor.

His fangs were out. They slowly retracted. "She will be after you once she knows you're alive."

"Well then, she will just have to not be told. Where is her lair?"

"Why?"

"We have to rescue Sportacus."

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"You can either help us or I will look on my own."

"You stubborn woman. Alright, fine! You'll have to go when it's daylight. And when you get there you have to be quiet. Just because she can't go out in sunlight doesn't mean she can't be awoken in it. Especially where she is. Get me some paper."

While she did that, Lily went to the door. "Robbie, why are you two so close? She has a bond with you that we never had. Did you ever love me?"

He looked around making sure he was not seen. "We're close because...I went through a very dark period and she was there for me. It was before you came and just before she fell in love with Sportacus. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. Which is ironic because of what happened to me."

"You can let me in. We were going to be married. I want to be there for you. I love you."

"I love you too. But unless I become human again, I don't see a future for us."

Elena found some paper and hurried back to Robbie. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "It's beyond the grove it looks like a giant cave opening. But it's dark. Vampires do sleep and usually during the day. The only thing that can kill us...is a stake through the heart or cutting off our heads." He looked at her again. "Come armed and don't hesitate to kill. They won't. I don't want to see you die again." He handed her the map and she looked at it.

She gasped. "It's the rainbow Meadow?" They looked at her strangely. "It's...never mind. Thank you Robbie."

He tilted his head. "What's the Robbie like where you come from?" He figured it out.

"I think a lot like you used to be. And yes, we are close. Like siblings."

Lily looked at Robbie who smiled at her comment. "If we can find a way to turn you back, we will." Lily assured.

He bowed his head. "I have to go." He didn't want to say he was hungry. Not in front of Elena. He had the feeling she knew. And he left.

"He loves you. Elena didn't say anything. "He said 'the Robbie where you come from'. What did he mean?"

"I somehow got summoned here by your magic. When you were wishing for someone to save you, destiny must've thought it was me." She looked annoyed.

"What does it bother you so?"

"Because it keeps me and my family apart. I come from a different place. A different LazyTown. I am married to Sportacus and we have two daughters who I miss very much."

"I don't know what to say."

She looked at Lily who was sad. Her world was falling apart. This was not her LazyTown anymore and she wanted it back. "Listen, I'm sorry. The universe seems to think we make a difference and if that's why I'm here, than I will. I am going to help you. Now what I need to know is, are you coming with me tomorrow?"

She thought for a moment. She was slightly different than her Elena. A bit more bold perhaps, but if she thought they could do it then she was going to help. They needed Sportacus back and Sportacus needed Elena. "I will help. What do we do?"

"We need to find out as much as we can about vampires. Any other ways to fight them. Anything you can think of. Can you find out anything?"

"I will try."

"Ok. I'm going to figure out just what we have to do to get Sportacus back. I hope he's ok." She looked at her ring and rubbed it. "I'm fine my love. Give the girls a kiss from me."

* * *

><p>Back in LazyTown<p>

Sportacus looked at Lily.

"I swear to you, I had nothing to do with this, but I will find her."

"Daddy?"

He looked down at Loquia who was crying. "Why does something take you and mommy from me?"

"Sweetheart." He held her. "I'm sure mommy will be back very soon." He hoped. At least before they knew where each other was. Now she could be anywhere.

* * *

><p>Lily and Elena worked most of the night working out a plan to rescue Sportacus. When they felt they had something workable they went to sleep. Elena went to her bedroom. It was colored and arranged differently but it still said Sportacus and Elena. She laid down and felt alone. She was so used to sleeping with Sportacus and sometimes Loquia that she didn't know what to do. She sat up and arranged the pillows and extra blankets and made something she could snuggle with.<p>

She hated being without Sportacus for the three months he was gone. In fact, during that time, Loquia slept with her. But being without him was the worst feeling in the world. She had to focus on the present. She had to get this Sportacus back. She hoped he was alright.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was tired, He couldn't move. Maybe he had no will to move. He had gone after the vampire who killed his wife, to avenge her death, only to be caught by that vampire. He had no energy, but he was alive. She made sure of that. It was almost time for her to come in for her usual seduction techniques. She wanted him to give himself freely to her. There were times he almost did, but never let her know it. He was sure she suspected.<p>

His arms were shackled above his head. They were hurting. She gave him just enough food to keep him alive to try to sway to her liking. He used what little strength he had to do any exercises he could in this position. He was unsure why. His greatest love, his soul mate, was dead. What more did he have to live for? Maybe it was just the idea of denying her the one thing she wanted most. Him.

"Oh Sporty? Are you there?" She sang in a mocking tone. "Oh, of course you are. I wouldn't let my favorite pet loose now would I?" He said nothing. She ran her hand across his bare chest. She whispered seductively in his ear. "I could give you pleasure like you've never felt before." She caressed his biceps. "I could make you the man you were meant to be. A king. A god. I could give you the world."

"Elena was my world. Then you killed her." She backhanded him hard across his face.

"Elena is gone! Once you get used to that you can move on to better things. She's gone and she's never coming back! I'll see you tomorrow, darling. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips. "Good night, hero." She left him alone.

Tears rolled down his face. The one thing he wanted most in the world was gone. "Elena, I love you." And he cried until he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Vampire Hunt

Hey everyone! This will be a bit darker than usual but it is an AU so... Happy reading!

* * *

><p>One month ago...<p>

Sportacus, on his knees, crying over his dead wife. Her throat ripped out in front of him by a vampire named Loquia. His head was on her chest and he was crying. The pain was unbearable.

Lily stepped closer, her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend, dead. She watched as Sportacus clutched his dead wife's body. All he could do was cry. Soon the sun began to rise and Sportacus sat up. He got up and went inside and got a sheet and laid it over Elena's body. As the sun rose, the vision of what happened played over and over in his mind.

He still couldn't believe she was gone. He was expressionless. Lily stayed the entire time. "Sportacus?" She finally spoke.

He slowly lifted his head and clinched his fists. He had pure anger through his tears. "She will pay for what she's done! She wanted me? She's going to get more than she bargained for!"

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked.

"Kill her!" He stood up and started out of the yard when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Have you gone mad? You can not defeat her! Look what she's done! She will have your head or worse!" She pleaded through the tears streaming down her face. "Don't let it be two people dead tonight!"

"I will avenge her! I have to." And he ran off.

"Sportacus! Please don't!" She bowed her head and cried.

Sportacus was not going in unarmed. He'd remember tales of vampires and how they can be killed with a wooden stake though the heart and that's what he intended on doing. He went into the forest and got some thick tree branches and fashioned his weapons. When he was done he spun them around much like a cowboy would spin his guns. He had vengeance in his eyes. After tonight this town would no longer worry about vampires.

He took his crystal out of its casting. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind and thought of just one thing. Then he opened his eyes fast. He put his crystal back and took off running. He had daylight on his side. He was just going to go in, go right for Loquia and stake her through the heart. Several times.

It was noon when he found her lair. He hit his chest plate. "Flash light!" He took a determined breath and went in. It was a wide opening. It was dark and it smelled worse than rotting meat. He turned on the flashlight and as he went in he found the source of the stench. There were dead bodies dumped in a heap off to side. He recognized some as the missing Lazy Towners. He turned away. He felt horrible that he could not protect them. But now he was going to make up for that.

He followed the tunnel in deeper. He stopped as there were now three more tunnels. He shined the light down all three tunnels which seemed to go on. He took out his crystal again hoping it would guide him to where he needed to go. It did. He took the third tunnel. As he went further in there were torches on the wall lighting the way to a large opening. It looked like a main hall, almost like a throne room. He reached behind him and took out one of the stakes he made and held it tight.

The closer he got the more fear set in. But all he did was remember what this monster did to his wife and it was overshadowed. He quietly went down the tunnel and it opened to a small room. There was a large bed and a figure under the blanket. He carefully walked forward. He had to make sure this was her. As he got close he saw white hair on the pillow. He gripped the stake tightly and reached forward. He quickly grabbed her shoulder rolling her on her back and plunged the stake in.

He heard laughter. He pulled the blanket down. It was a mannequin in a white wig.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I enjoy that. It just never gets old. It's the oldest trick in the book and people still fall for it." He spun around looking for her. "I knew you'd come to me. I've been waiting for you, my love."

"I'm not your love! You are not capable of love!" He was trying to find where she was.

"Oh, Sporty, Sporty, Sporty. I am capable of so much more."

"Show yourself!"

"I must admit, you have guts. I like that in a man. Now, what am I going to do with you?" She stepped out of the shadows and he ran for her. She quickly side stepped him. "And here I thought you wanted me."

"I Do! Dead!" He faced her and charged her again. She turned and pushed him into the wall.

She ran at him and held his hands against the wall. "Sweetheart, I am dead." He struggled but could not free from her grip. "I thought this was going to be easy for you."

He looked at her angrier than before and head butted her then threw the stake. She moved just in time. Any closer it would've pierced her heart. It was in her shoulder. She grabbed it and pulled it out, tossing it to the ground. "Not bad."

He went for her again and she flipped over him and he threw the second stake hitting her stomach. "You know, I'm beginning to think you don't like me." She said as she pulled it out. He didn't hesitate and threw the last one he made, but this time she caught it. "Was it something I said? You know, I have to admit, you've got spunk. I didn't think you'd be in any condition to fight back." He pushed her up against the wall.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to Elena!"

"Such passion and fury." She wasn't resisting. "Can I tell you a little secret?" She pushed forward and he was again pinned. "I'm was letting you win." She kissed his nose. He struggled but she was stronger. He kneed her then punched her backwards. He rolled and grabbed the stake that was on the floor.

And she went at him full speed, knocking the stake across the room and him to the ground. She was on top of him. And he couldn't move. "I wonder what you'd be like to have sex with? All that power and muscle. I can't wait to find out." She kissed him as he struggled against her. "Oh, don't worry, pet. It will happen when you give yourself to me. And I can't wait." She bit into his neck.

"NO!" He fought against her but he was weakening. "No." He felt the room spin. "Elena." He whispered. If he were to die here, her name would be the last word out of his mouth, just so she wouldn't have the satisfaction. Everything was fading and blackness took over.

* * *

><p>He was slowly coming around. He opened his eyes as he tried to move but his hands were shackled and hooked high above his head that he couldn't escape. He was cold. He was no longer wearing his shirt and vest and he was weak and needed energy.<p>

"I was wondering when you'd come around." It was a valiant effort but it was all for naught." She smiled. "So I am going to keep you here and feed off of you because you taste so delicious. "And I will keep you here until you give yourself to me." She felt his chest and ran her fingers down his stomach. You were no match for me as yourself, but as a vampire, think of the power you'd have." She caressed his body and glided her hand down his leg and felt his thigh muscle. "So firm." She ran both hands up his sides.

He tried to fight against her but he had no leeway. He looked at her with utter contempt.

"Ok have it your way. I'll be back later. You never stood a chance." She kissed his lips to which he spat on the ground. "You're going to be a lot of fun to break." She left the room.

He struggled against his bonds but they did not budge. "I promise you Elena, I will kill her." He kept working on trying to free himself, but he was weak already and soon fell asleep from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6 the Breaking of a Hero pt 1

The breaking of a Hero part 1

Day 5

Loquia, in the main part of the den, sat on the chair tapping her fingers on the arm. She stood up and paced as Robbie Rotten walked in. She sat back down. "Have you given him his nourishment for today?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Oh," she made a pouty face. "What's wrong? Are you jealous of my new pet?"

"I've always been jealous of your '_pet_'!" He loved Elena so much but he knew she was for Sportacus. And now she was no ones. And the vampire who made him, who thought he had potential, wanted Sportacus. What is it with him? Even when he has nothing, he has everything. "Why don't you just turn him and get it over with?"

She stood up and walked over to Robbie. "Oh, my sweet. One day you'll understand. Think of this as a life lesson. A lesson on how to get someone to be yours. I want him to want to be with me. It's much more satisfying that way. He will break. I enjoy a challenge." Robbie just grunted. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, I will always love you. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to break the hero and feed. Elf blood is so delicious." She had a look of desire in her eyes. It was as if she were getting off on his resistance. She left to give her daily torture/seduction to Sportacus.

He sat in the main chair resting his head on his hand. How did this ever happen? How did they ever get vampires here? At least before, even with Elena in love with Sportacus, he still had her. Now he's lost her and his fiancé...and the town hero. He had at least one satisfaction. No matter how jealous he was of Sportacus having Elena, Sportacus was jealous of what he and Elena have...had. He looked down. If he could turn the clock back...if there were some way to be human again. If there were some way to get her back.

He couldn't even kill Loquia himself. She made him. It was some sort of sire bond, as she called it. He wanted to kill her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So here he was again, playing second fiddle to Sportacus. He did feel bad for Sportacus at the same time because he lost his one true love. And he was here, captured by a vampire who wanted him to be her true love. If that's what it called. He really didn't think so. It was more like a conquest and he was going to be the grand trophy. What was he holding on for? Maybe that was the conversation he should've had while he was forcing him to eat earlier...

He walked in and saw a weakened man hanging, strung up by chains. He had a very tiny piece of apple enough to give him the energy to eat. He brought it to his mouth. That, he at least had no energy to resist eating. Everything else he did. He lifted his head.

"Robbie, let me go." He said with a bit of strength returning.

"I can't. No matter how much I want to, I can't." He said shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Why don't you just give in? She's going to keep going until you do anyway. May as well not make it hard on yourself."

"I won't give in. I will see her dead."

"Good luck with that." He said with a grunt of derision.

"Don't you want to see her dead for what she did to Elena? For taking her from us?"

"I do, but I can't go against her orders. She made me. I have to obey."

"Find the will Robbie."

"Don't you understand? I can't! It's impossible. It's this bond vampires have. It insures control. If you give in freely, well, she will have you and you will be hers without question. She will be your new Elena."

"She will never be Elena!"

"Once you give yourself over she will be." He said forcing more food in him, which he spit out. Then it turned into not only forcing him to eat, but swallow. When he gave him enough he took the plate, gave Sportacus one last look and left...

He drew up one leg and sat there thinking about what was happening when he heard a shout from Sportacus. "No!" He couldn't listen to this any more. He needed to get out. He was hungry. He needed to feed.

* * *

><p>"Hello my handsome hero." She sauntered over to him and lifted his head. "Aw, you look so beautiful when you're helpless." She kissed him. He turned his head away. "I don't see why you resist me. I'm only giving you a small part of what you could have. You could have the passion and fire like you've never known."<p>

"I don't want passion. I want you dead."

"You know, I'm getting tired of you singing that tune, my little birdy."

"I love Elena!" He said to spite her.

"And I especially hate that song."

"Well, it's never going to change. So get used to it." He said with his thick accent.

She was face to face with him and she was angry, then she smiled and kissed him again. While he tried to resist, she took her nails and scraped him across his midsection causing him to bleed. She moved her head down and licked and sucked the blood from him. As he started to weaken she placed images in his mind. Images of the two of them together, kissing passionately. Then in the image he grabbed her and started kissing her back.

"NO!" He yelled. He was weakening. But he kept thinking of Elena no matter how many times she shifted the images. Only one name rolled off his lips. "Elena." Was the last thing he said before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7 The Breaking of a Hero pt 2

Day 10

Loquia was determined but she was growing impatient. "Elena, Elena, Elena!" What the hell is it with her? She's dead and that's still all he can think about!" She turned to Robbie who, again, was her counsel. "Why does he love her? What does she do that I, or any other woman, can't?" She looked at him. He was quiet. "Well?"

"She's got a quality. She loves. She's genuine, honest, funny, caring, excited, loving, trusting. She's everything you'd want in a woman. She has...had soul. She loved you for you."

"I think I'm going to throw up. Oh, did you love her too?" He nodded. "I wish you would've told me. I might have saved her for you. It might have even been fun to have her change him. No, she'd still be in my way. Dead was the best way." She sighed in thought then stood up, and paced. "Still, I may have been going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"He can think of nothing else but Elena even though she's dead. What if she weren't?" He looked at her confused. "I think I may have a plan to ween him off of her." She thought for a moment. "I think I have a new plan." And with that she left.

"Even in death he still gets Elena. I hate this life." Then he thought himself. "Wait! I'm Robbie Rotten. And Robbie Rotten does not give up. I think I have some thinking to do..."

* * *

><p>Sportacus, alone and weak, was trying to find some way out of this. He had to get free. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't even loosen his chains. Maybe he should give in. Lie to her so he can get close enough to kill her. He had a feeling that wasn't a good plan. Too many variables. He didn't know how much more he could take of her tactics, playing with his mind the way she did. He bowed his head. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't.<p>

He close his eyes when he heard a noise of feet shuffling on the ground. He looked up and saw a female enter the room. Her back was to him. She was sneaking and she turned around. "Elena?" His eyes filled with water. "Is it really you?"

"Sporty? Oh my god!" She ran over to him and kissed him and he returned the kiss.

"I-I thought you were dead!" He was so happy. She kissed him again.

"Shh. I don't know what happened. I woke up in the woods and something told me to come this way. Oh, I love you so much." She kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too. You have to find the keys to these shackles or get me an apple so I can break free."

"Oh, my love. I will try." And she took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Elena," she let him kiss him once more then he turned his head. "you have to do this before she comes back. If she finds you here she will..." Then reality set in. This wasn't Elena. It wasn't her kiss. She was playing mind games again. "Stop it!" He yelled with a slight shrill. He was now in more pain.

He now saw Loquia. "I can be anything you want. Even Elena."

He was in tears. "Go away!" He yelled. She leaned closer and bit his neck. He saw Elena. They were making love. He felt her on his neck. "Elena." He was weakening.

"Sporty my love. I've missed you." She kissed his neck and ran her tongue down to his chest.

"Elena." He wanted her in his arms. No. He couldn't. She was dead. She was doing it again. "NO! Stop playing with my memories."

"You're pretty strong. I wonder which one of us will hold out longer?" She licked up his chest and licked his cheek. He looked at her with nothing but hatred. Then she left the room.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." He cried.

* * *

><p>Day 15<p>

Sportacus was trying to keep his mind intact. It was getting hard to know what was real and what was not. He was not even sure how long he was there for. She would come in, feed off of him and try to break him. Every time he felt himself slipping, he kept thinking what she did. It was the only thing that kept him on the right track.

He heard foot steps and looked at the entrance. It was her. He really wished it was Robbie. He wasn't sure how much he could take. Loquia walked up to him and gently kissed his lips.

"Why don't you turn me or kill me? I'm not going to give in." He whispered.

"Now, where would the fun in that be? I think you will give in." She took her fingernail and sliced a spot just under his collarbone. He winced. As it started to bleed she licked it and looked at him. "Your blood is the sweetest I've ever tasted. And I've had a few elves, but none compares to you. I wonder what makes you so different?"

"My love for Elena." He smirked.

Her expression changed from desire to annoyance. "Ok, if that's what you want to talk about let's do that." she smiled. "Why did you love her so much?" She moved her head down the the wound, out of the many she created, and slowly sucked his blood as he began to speak.

"She is thoughtful, kind, caring, beautiful, warmhearted." His voice was going down to a whisper.

Loquia smiled. "Was she sexual?" She smiled, quietly asking going back to his delicious blood.

His eyes closed. He found it hard not to answer. "Very sexual. The way we made love..." He was in his bed and he saw I front of him, Elena cuddled in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed her head. He slid his arm around to her front and caressed her breast. She opened her eyes and placed her hand over his. She turned over to face him and gently rolled him on his back and got on top and started kissing him. She ran her hands down his sides.

He rolled her over so he was on top. He kissed her passionately then he leaned up and looked at her face. He was about to kiss her then he stopped. This was not Elena. She always moved a certain way when he woke her up the way he did. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" He cried.

She pulled back and looked at him, her lips glossed with his blood. She smiled and kissed him leaving the trace of her lips on his cheek.

She walked back out and into the main hall where Robbie was waiting. She looked at him. "Something on your mind?"

"What is the point to what you're doing?"

"Oh my dear little minion. The point is to show him altered images or memories, he will stop thinking of her because does not want me in his mind. He will eventually put her out of his mind. And when he does that, I can do what indeed to do to make him give in. He will not want to see her when I'm done with him."

* * *

><p>Day 20<p>

Robbie came in to feed Sportacus. He lifted his heavy head. This time he took the food without a struggle. He needed all the strength he could to fight what she was doing to him.

"Robbie there has to be something you can do. Let me kill her for the both of us. We both can free. Please." He begged.

"I can't. I've tried." He said giving him more food.

"There is always a way. You have to-"

"How many times do I have to tell you!" He looked down. "This is no fun for me, you know. I can't even stay here while she..." He shoved another piece of food in Sportacus's mouth.

Sportacus chewed and swallowed his food. If he can't get Robbie to help, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. "Robbie you have to do something that you can do. Even if it's getting information. Who is she? Where does she come from? How did she turn? Anything. Please. There has to be a way. There has to be something. I know you won't do it for me, but are you strong enough to do it for her?"

"Why are you holding on? Why?" He questioned. Sportacus was quiet.

Robbie left as he contemplated his words. Was he strong enough to do it for her?

Once he left, Sportacus grabbed his chains and lifted his legs, exercising as he usually did when he was sure he was alone and provided he had enough energy. Then he worked his arms. They were tired of being in the same position but he got a little leeway as he pulled himself up several times. His back scraped against the wall of the rock but he had to do it. Then he looked up and tried again to flip his feet up to kick the chains out of the wall.

He managed to get to get upside down and he started kicking and pulling. It was not budging. Then he managed to pull himself, secure his feet on some protruding rock so he was in a standing up position against the wall and he pulled as hard as he could.

It was starting to move. It kept him fueled. He pulled even harder. He stopped when he thought he heard something. When he was sure there was nothing there, he continued.

Sportacus's energy was getting low. He stopped pulling for a moments rest then he pulled even harder than before. It was moving. It was coming out. He gave a final pull and it came out of the wall and he flipped to the ground. As soon as he did he was face to face with Loquia. He gasped and wrapped his chains around her neck and pulled.

She pushed him back against the wall hard and she pulled the chain away from her neck and got free. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"I've never wanted you more. I wanted to see if you could break free. Now I'm not sure if I can last. I want you." She pinned him against the wall and bit until he passed out. He dropped to the floor and she knelt down next to him. "Well now I know what you've been doing while I've been sleeping." She ran her hand over his chest feeling his muscles. "I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you myself."

When Sportacus awoke, his hands were again above him but he was in the middle of her bedroom hands above and feet shackled below.

"Hello my pet. How are you feeling?" He said nothing. "Aw I'm sorry I had to ruin yourfun, but I can't have you wandering the caves here. You might get lost. And then I'd be very sad." She made a pouty face. "Plus this way, I get to see your back" she grabbed his bottom. "as well as your front." She slid her hands from his back to his front.

"Now where was I before you tried to escape? Oh yes." She went face to face with him and kissed him. "Now where do I want to bite next?" She looked down below the belt and he became worried. "Oh don't worry darling. That is one thing I treat with TLC." She brushed her hand over it." He gritted his teeth. "Oh, how I want to take you right now, but I want our first time to be special and full of fire. But there is one thing you can do for me. I want you to say my name." She kissed his pectorals. "Say my name."

She kissed his stomach. "I'm waiting."

"Loquia."

She stood up smiling. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Loquia, I love Elena."

She hissed at him and extended her teeth. "I see we have not learned any lessons yet. Well, I think we need another bout of training." She cut on opposite collarbone and sucked even harder to weaken him more and made the images more powerful. He was even stronger than she ever imagined. But she was having fun through the annoyance.


	8. Chapter 8 The Breaking of a Hero pt 3

Ok, I won't pick on poor Sporty for too much longer but it was needed to know what was happening during the month he was gone. And you thought things were hairy right now...

* * *

><p>Day 25<p>

"So, you've pissed her off so much that she keeps you in her bedroom now." He heard Robbie speak. "How's that working out for you?"

"At least I tried." His throat was sore and he coughed. Robbie gave him some water then fed him.

"How are you holding on? She's been doing this everyday for almost a month."

"What do you think?"

Robbie sighed. "So you're holding on for Elena, who's dead."

"I will not give up until Loquia is dead. I have to avenge her death." he looked down. "She didn't deserve to die. And neither did you."

"Thanks for noticing." He said flatly.

"What if you could be turned back human? Could you find the will to defy her? Then you can live your life. Find Lily. Maybe she can think of something."

That idea had merit he thought, but he was dead what could she do? "Just give up, Sportacus." He finished feeding him then he left.

Sportacus hung there. He was beginning to feel defeated. Maybe she wasn't all bad. She did like him. She was sensual- No! What was he thinking? Was he getting used to her? No! He couldn't allow this to happen. Elena. She killed Elena. Ripped out her throat in front of him. His one true love. Loquia was invading his thoughts. He couldn't let her win. Just then she entered the room.

"Hello my love." She saw the look of fear in his eyes. He was breaking. "And how are we doing today?" She walked up and kissed him. Less resistance, she thought to herself. He said nothing. "Hm. Quiet today aren't we?" She went behind him and slid her arms to the front of his chest and caressed him. "You feel so nice." She kissed his back.

He pursed his lips as she did this. But it was starting to feel good. No, no. Elena! Elena! He kept saying in his mind. "Elena." He moaned.

Loquia smiled. It was working. She could feel his heart beating faster even though he moaned her name. She made her way to his front. Kissing all along to his chest. His eyes were closed. He was starting to react. She kissed his lips. She gently tugged at his bottom lip with hers. He leaned into the kiss. They were kissing passionately. She was winning. She looked at him, excited. "Oh, this is Christmas."

Sportacus suddenly stopped and looked appalled at what he was doing. He remembered they were going to name their first child Krysta if they had a girl. He was not going to lose Elena this way. He struggled against her.

She stepped back. "Progress at last." She smiled "I think I'll take a little stroll."

Sportacus didn't know why this was happening. He couldn't dishonor Elena's memory this way. He couldn't forget her. "Please, please, let me find the strength to win this." He whispered. "Elena help me, please."

* * *

><p>Day 30<p>

Robbie entered and looked at him. Sportacus was exhausted mentally and physically. He was going to give in. He looked lost. Now Robbie was worried. Mr can do attitude was broken. He had to do someting. But what? He watched the broken hero. He always thought Sportacus would escape. Or at least he hoped he would. He quickly fed him and hurried off. He decided to go find Lily and that was the only part of his plan he had.

* * *

><p>Later, Loquia came in. She was very happy at how he was responding. She would give it one more week and he'd be hers. She walked right up to him and kissed his nose. "How are you, darling?"<p>

"Fine." He whispered.

"Would you like me to give you a kiss!" He didn't answer. She ran her hands up and down his sides. "If you let me have you, I can make you feel like a man should feel. Would you like that?" He was still quiet. She kissed him and again, he responded. His heart was pounding to the beat of a thousand drums. She moved her hands up and down his arms and and over his chest.

He wanted her. He wanted her so bad. He wanted to throw her down on the bed and take her. He could feel her arms all over his body. He could feel himself reacting again. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he's wanted anyone. No. He could feel himself slipping again. He tried to stop. 'Elena.' He wanted to be free to make love to Loquia. 'Elena.' No. He can't. 'Please Elena give me strength.' And just at that moment, something happened. He felt something spark inside him that helped him to pull back. "Get away from me!"

"As you wish." She smiled and left the room. She was so close. It wasn't long now...

* * *

><p>Robbie went to LazyTown and found Lily. He followed her and when he saw no one was around he called to her. "Lily."<p>

She spun around and was looking in the face of her fiancé. "Robbie?" He looked at her longingly before he spoke. "I need your help."

"Oh, Robbie. I want to help you. I do. And I will do whatever I can." She stepped closer. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help me. I want to be human again."

"Robbie, I will help you. I-" he could no longer resist. He pulled her in and bit her neck. After a few seconds he heard someone speak. "A little afternoon romance, Robbie?"

That made him stop. He straightened up. It can't be. But it sounded like...Elena? He turned around. He dropped Lily and retracted his teeth. "You're alive?"

She ran over to Lily. She couldn't see him like this. He ran out of sight. he saw her turn to look at him, but she didn't see him. She continued tending to Lily.

He just watched her. It looked like Elena, but how? Even _he saw _when Loquia tore her throat out. Not that he knew she was going to do it. It hurt him as much as it hurt Sportacus. What was he going to to do when he found out. Or even worse, what was Loquia going to to when she found out. He had to follow them. He had to be sure. As he did he could smell the hint of lilacs on her. He wanted it to be her. He hoped it was.

He hid outside the house until he heard her call his name. "Robbie." It had to be her. It was her...


	9. Chapter 9 The Rescue of Sportacus

I didn't want to leave everybody had a cliffhanger so I decided to make it a little bit more of a happy chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Present day.<p>

Loquia had wondered what happened that made Sportacus get more will. It was going to take another two weeks if he didn't falter again. She was so enjoying him. It was worth every bit of the challenge. One thing was still there. Elena. If Elena weren't dead, she'd kill her. It was getting close to dawn and she wanted to play with Sportacus more, but for now she just decided to watch him until she fell asleep.

Sportacus watched her enter the room, look at him, give him a goodnight kiss and go to bed. He didn't know what he could do. He found something inside that gave him the boost that he needed to not fall, but could he keep a hold of that something? And what was it. It felt like hope. Was there hope? He did admit that coming here alone was a mistake and if he were to get out of this, he would still kill her. Now he was tired. He closed his eyes and went went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elena and Lily woke up as the sun rose. They made stakes, had holy water and they were ready to rescue Sportacus. They went to the door when Elena stopped.<p>

"Lily?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"What am I doing? I'm not a killer."

She sat Elena down. "Nor am I but we have to rescue Sportacus."

"What happens after we do? When the vampire comes after us?" She started to panic.

"Elena, calm down. We are not going in there to kill, just rescue. But if she wakes we have to defend ourselves or they will kill us. So, let's think one step at a time. Let's go there and get Sportacus."

She nodded. They took off on their mission to rescue Sportacus. Along the way she was quiet. If she had to kill it was going to affect her. She was confused. Lily pointed out that this vampire was dead anyway. So she would be ridding the world of a monster. She would be saving lives by killing her. It was a valid point but she still didn't feel good about it.

It was about midday when they reached the cave. They ducked behind a tree. Elena pulled out the map and it showed the route to get to her room where Sportacus was. He wrote down where the keys were to the shackles. Her job was to get Sportacus free and out of the cave. Lily's was to cover her going in and out and to place a seal spell on the cave after they got out. Seeing as it was midday she figured this vampire would be sleeping soundly... She hoped.

They followed the tunnels very quietly. Elena could feel her heart pumping. She was nervous. She got to the cave that was her bedroom. And there was another two off either side. She went up against her wall and caught sight of something blue. Lily came up behind her and she pointed. She shined the light and saw Sportacus's shirt and vest. She picked them up put the shirt in her bag and put on the vest on which still had the crystal.

She, as quietly as she could, entered the room and saw Sportacus was chained up and had multiple bites and lacerations over his chest. Her heart broke. She was going to get him out of this. She walked past Sportacus. Lily was covering her. She saw the keys on the makeshift table near the bed. She very carefully picked them up and tiptoed over to Sportacus. She was never going to get this image out of her head. She undid his feet first. She moved the shackles away from them.

Then she stood up to undo his wrists but she couldn't reach them. The chains had to be lowered. She saw where they were hooked. She signaled to Lily what she had to do.

She went over to the wall and ever so quietly unhinged the chain from the wall. Then she let it out very slowly. Enough to get his arms lowered. As his arms got relief he started to stir. When they were low enough she went back to Sportacus and reached up to undo one of the shackles.

Sportacus's eyes opened and focused. "El-" she put her hand over his mouth and mouthed 'shh'. Was this another one of her tricks? What did she think she was playing at. And she was wearing his vest. She unlocked one and reached up for the other as soon as his hands were free he wrapped them around her throat and up against the wall. "You're not going to mess with me again!" she struggled against him trying to shush him at the same time.

"It's me! Elena!" She strained.

Lily entered watching as the vampire stirred. "Sportacus." She hissed. "That's really Elena."

He loosened his grip a bit. "Elena?"

"Yes now come on."

"Sportacus!" Lily warned as Loquia got up.

"What?!" Loquia bolted over and yanked Sportacus off and across the room, knocking the wind out of him. Then she got a look at who was in front of him. "YOU!"

Lily ran for Sportacus. Loquia brought her teeth out. "How many times do I have to kill you?"

Elena just looked in shock. "Lolo?" Lily got Sportacus out of the room. She was going to go back and get Elena. She wasn't going to let her die again.

Loquia stopped and her teeth retracted when Elena said that name. She was surprised. How did she know?

Elena kept looking at her inching her way out. "Lolo. Oh my god."

Loquia decided she didn't care how she knew that name. She was going to die, again. She brought her teeth out and went for Elena.

"NO!" Lily saw as she went forward.

Elena brought her hands up and there was a flash of light from her ring that blinded Loquia to the point she retreated. Elena ran out of there. They picked up Sportacus and ran out of the cave. His arms over each of their shoulders. They could hear her screaming and advancing but she stopped at the entrance as the sunlight shown down. Then Lily did her spell and temporarily sealed the cave. They left quickly getting an injured hero back to town.

Loquia. This was something Elena was not prepared for. There was no way, if it came down it that she could kill her daughter. This was too much. They had to stop and rest several times and it was almost dinner time by the time they got home. Elena was quiet the whole time. Lily tried to say something but she knew Elena was not in the mood for talking. They got to the house and put Sportacus on the bed. They both went into the living room to rest for a few minutes.

"What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" Elena just stared at the ceiling.

"Do you know her?"

"You might say that. But I'm not ready to talk about that just yet." She went to to the bathroom and got a basin and filled it with warm water. She searched over for bandages and tape. She found cloths, disinfectant and tape. That would have to suffice.

"What about the flash of light that blinded her?"

"I guess it was the crystal protecting me." Which was true, but she didn't say it was from her ring." She wasn't sure if she should just yet. "I'm going to clean his wounds can you find bandages?"

She nodded. "At least we are safe for a couple days." She headed out.

She went in, sat on the bed and gently started cleaning Sportacus's wounds. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>Loquia was not happy. She was throwing anything within her reach. "ROBBIE ROTTEN!" She went to his room and pulled him up by his vest.<p>

"What?"

"How did they get here?!"

"Who?"

"That witch and Elena!"

"Elena's dead, remember." He looked down. He had to make it convincing.

"Well, apparently she's not! She and her witch just took Sportacus!"

"What?"

"As soon as the sunsets, we get back my prize and I kill Elena again. How is she even alive?" Robbie was silent.

Later as the sunset she went to leave and she couldn't get out. There was a barrier preventing her from leaving. She tried and tried but couldn't pass it. And that made her very angry. She told Robbie to stay by the entrance and let her know when it was gone. It couldn't last forever. She went to her room and sat in silence and pondered on how she was going to torture then kill Elena after she got Sportacus back.

Robbie sat at the entrance and just smiled.


	10. Chapter 10 A Broken Hero

Elena was in the bedroom cleaning Sportacus's wounds. She felt so bad for him she couldn't even imagine what happened to him. She was holding back her tears. She couldn't imagine vampires, but here they were. Or at least 'she.' Loquia. How was she going to get past that? Would she have to be killed? She was so confused.

Something happened when she called her Lolo. For some reason it struck a chord. Maybe that could be some leverage. Could she kill her? Could she allow her to be killed? It was causing a lot of distress mentally. She looked at Sportacus. Loquia had done this to him. She'd hurt him. It was not Sportacus and yet it was. This was going to mess with her head for a while. She looked at him.

Sportacus, knocked down and held captive for a month. His Elena slaughtered in front of him, Robbie a vampire. This was too much to take in. She had to take things as they came for the time being.

She had to concentrate on what she was doing. Each wound she cleaned, she bandaged after. She worked her way up to his neck. She leaned down and kissed his head. He started to stir. She grabbed an apple off the night stand. As he moaned she touched his face. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Here. Take a bite." She put the apple close to his mouth and he bit. And he took another and another, devouring it.

He looked at her with hope and helplessness. "Elena?"

"Yes." She reached over and grabbed a water bottle and put it to his lips as he slowly sat up.

"Please be real. I don't know what I'd do. I can't-..."

"Shh. I'm real. I'm not an illusion."

He took her hand and pulled her close and kissed her. She let him. It was the only way he was going to be sure he was home and everything was real. Then he pulled back, looked at her, bowed his head and started crying.

"Oh no, sweetie, no." She got on the bed and sat next to him.

He went into her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist. He was afraid to look at her.

She held him doing her best to comfort him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're home and safe."

"You don't understand...she-I...wanted her. She made me-" he couldn't finish.

She pulled him in closer and held him. There was a gentle knock on the door and Lily opened it. Sportacus stayed in Elena's arms. Lily looked at her and mouthed, "What happened?"

Elena mouthed back. "I don't know yet."

Lily put the bandages she found on the table by the bed and left.

"I'm so sorry. I tried so hard." Sportacus looked up with sad eyes.

She couldn't bear to see him like this. She wiped the tears away and he cried in her chest. She stroked his head and rubbed his back. It was strange being the strong one. The protective one. She couldn't believe this was happening to him. She was wiping her own tears. She could feel his pain and she didn't know everything that happened yet. After a while he seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He felt so lost. "I failed you."

"You didnt fail me. You don't have to be sorry." She said softly.

"I do. For wanting her and almost forgetting you."

"But you didn't, did you."

He looked at her. "Something happened... It must've been you. I felt something that gave me strength. But I'm still battling it inside. She's still there." He hugged her tight and she continued to rub his back. "How are you alive?"

"That's not important now. And it's complicated. But I will tell you when the time is right. But I'm real."

"I love you. I love you so very much and I'm so sorry." He kept his arms around her waist and stayed on her lap as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later, Lily opened the door. Sportacus was still wrapped around Elena sleeping and Elena was leaning back sleeping against a few pillows she propped behind her. Lily gently rubbed her arm and she opened her eyes. "How is he?" She whispered.<p>

"Not good." She whispered. "She really did a number on him. I still don't know the full extent of what or how she did what she did. I think she was brainwashing him to forget me, well, Elena and want her. Have you found out anything more about the vampires?"

"No. I'm trying to find a certain book. We have a day and a half before all hell breaks loose."

"Well, I guess I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. "I can't tell him about me yet. It'd be like kicking a man when he's down. I want him to be more stable before I tell him."

"I will leave that to your discretion. I do agree with you though. We will get through this."

"We should get some sleep." Elena whispered.

"I will see you in the morning." She closed the door as she left.

Elena nodded and stroked his hair for a few minutes. She looked at her ring. "Thank you for saving me. I hope you and the girls are ok. I have a feeling I am really going to need you when I get back. I love you." then she drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>Sportacus woke up briefly but abruptly during the night. He had a nightmare. He saw Loquia, who was kissing him. He looked and he still had his arms around Elena. She was really here. She was leaning against the backboard. He moved closer and looked at her. She smelled like lilacs. He saw she had bandaged most of his wounds. He could not forgive himself for what he did. He could still see Loquia in his mind. The want, the need and desire.<p>

Then he looked at Elena and Loquia started to fade. He carefully moved her so she was laying down then he pulled her in and held her as she rolled on her side. He needed to know that she was real. He smelled her hair and was taken away by the scent. He needed to do one more thing. He had to be sure. Elena always moved a certain way when he rubbed her back while she slept. It was something Loquia didn't do when she was pretending to be her.

He took his hand and put it under her shirt and rubbed her back. She moaned, straightened her legs then brought them back to their original position and smiled. It was very sensual the way she did it. She was not aware and it only happened when he rubbed her back while she was sleeping. But she did it. She was Elena.

His hand, still on her warm back, rubbed it again and she moved even more then she snuggled into him. He did it one more time and she seemed to enjoy even more. He'd usually do it because it was cute and sexy. He watched her sleeping in his arms. He was so close to forgetting her. So close to giving himself to Loquia, but now that his love was back he was never going to forget her and he was going to make it up to her. He held her tight and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elena started to moan as there was breathing in her ear. She started leaning into it. She opened her eyes and Sportacus was sleeping, breathing in her ear. She moved her head and his moved on her neck. "Oh great." She whispered. Then she felt nibbles on her neck. Her eyes closed as they ran up to her ear. "No, no, no." She shook it off.<p>

She, with work, rolled on her back as Sportacus's arms were still around her waist. His head was now under her chin.

Now she was facing him. She gently lifted his arm and he pulled her tighter. She took a deep breath. She looked at the clock. 4am. At least her arms were free. Not that it did her much good. She couldn't reach anything.

The water bottle. She looked on the bed and it was near her knee. She managed to get it and take a couple of sips then went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was 8am when Sportacus finally woke up. His head was on Elena's chest. He went up to the pillow and watched her sleep. He played with her hair for a while. There was something else. A scent he couldn't place, but it was inviting. He kissed her lips and watched a small pleasant smile on her face.<p>

He kissed her collar bone. He felt her take a deep breath. Then he kissed her neck and she moaned. His hand slid under her top and she started moving the way he loved. She opened her eyes then opened them wide. "Sportacus!"

He came up surprised. "What?"

He stopped. Thank goodness. She sighed with relief until he started kissing her. He kissed her ear lobes and back down her neck while his hand explored under her top.

She put her hand over his to stop it when he looked in her eyes. "Make love to me." And she did just that.

* * *

><p>Lily went to the door and heard moaning. Her face held a shocked expression. What was Elena doing? This was only going to make things worse. She decided to have a talk with her later.<p>

* * *

><p>Sportacus made love with more fire and passion than she's ever known. Elena wondered why this was happeing? She had to stop.<p>

He looked at her again. "You're holding back. Don't hold back. Let it all out." And she held nothing back. Each passing moment Loquia was getting further from his mind. His wife was here. He needed her and wanted her. As he was on top he kissed down to her neck. She grabbed his strong shoulders as he began to suck on her neck with his lips. She smelled so wonderful. She was his.

He gently began nibbling on her neck. It was exciting him, mind, body and soul. He got lost in the feeling. He felt what Elena was feeling and Elena was feeling what he was. And when they were consumed by each other's passion, he carefully bit her neck. She gasped and grabbed him. Once they both reached the height of pleasure they relaxed and he started licking her neck then he laid back.

She was exhausted. He reached over and bit an apple and offered her some to which she ate. She looked at him confused. "What just happened?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I've just had the greatest sex of my entire life."

"...yeah, that is what happened." She was confused. How did that happen? She knew she shouldn't have done that. But why did she? She had no intension of ever doing anything like that. Something was wrong, but what? At least now he seemed in a better mood. And now, she figured, was as good as time as any to tell him the truth about herself...


	11. Chapter 11 Sporta-Vamp

Elena sat up trying to form the words to tell Sportacus that she was not his Elena when she noticed he was looking at her. She tilted her head in his direction.

Sportacus was grinning from ear to ear. "I love you my sweet smelling wife."

"Sweet smelling?"

"Your hair smells like grapes." He watched her brows furrow. "Alright, my wonderfully sexy, passionate wife. It's your fault, you know."

"What?"

"The way you move when you're asleep, when I rub your back. It gets me going every time."

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

He demonstrated and she didn't believe him. "I wasn't going to tell you because it's something I adore about you, but, here, roll over."

"Oh no." She was not going to have another round of love making again.

"No, just do it." She rolled so her back was to him. "Now relax." And he rubbed her shoulders to relax her. Then he placed his hand on her back and rubbed it. Her legs and pelvis moved as before. "There."

"What? Nothing happened." She was unaware, so he did it again. And she moved again and gasped and got up. It was involuntary. She had no idea she was doing it. Then she thought of her Sportacus. "Why that little sneak."

"Who?"

"You. Why you little sneak."

"It's just so cute and very sexy."

"You seem chipper for a guy we just rescued." She looked at some of the minor wounds. They were healing. "That's strange."

"What?"

"You're healing fast. I didn't think you were a fast-" but she'd never seen him injured. "How are you doing?"

"Better than yesterday." He answered with a grin.

"What about what happened to you?"

"Does it matter? You're back and I'm strong enough. I don't even feel her anymore." He said as he tossed an apple in the air and caught it.

She looked skeptical. "Ok...I'm going to shower. I'll be back." He happily bit the apple.

Elena turned on the shower and stepped in as she was going over in her mind what happened. She let the water run over her hair and her face as she tried to figure out what was going on. She was distracted by his back rubbing that she forgot to tell him about her so she would tell him after her shower.

"Knock, knock. Is this shower taken?"

"Yes." She said, but he stepped in anyway.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make the best of it." He turned her around to face him.

"Sportacus, I don't think-"

"Shh, that's the beauty of a shower. We don't need to think. Just tell me you love me, is all I want to hear."

"I love you."

"Now, just let me enjoy you."

And she let him. He kissed her and went down to her neck and gently bit again. Every time he was with her, he got stronger. Any visions of Loquia had been replaced with Elena.

"Sportacus, I need to tell you something." She moaned.

"It can wait." he said as he kissed and enjoyed her.

* * *

><p>Lily was pacing in the living room. She heard them again.<em> In the shower<em>. This was not going to bode well for Sportacus when she tells him the news. How can she do this to _her_ Sportacus? She was getting just as confused. She sat herself down in the chair and waited for them to come out. To keep herself busy she, again, went though her book she found.

* * *

><p>Robbie went to Loquia. She was sitting in her chair thinking. "Anything you'd like to talk about?" He watched her. She wasn't mad like the day before. Or at least as mad.<p>

"I may have lost Sportacus to the again alive Elena, but they'll both be in for a surprise."

"What do you mean?"

She just smiled. "She may be dead already and I'll have him back. It won't take much to break him again."

* * *

><p>Elena got dressed fast, hair still wet, and ran out in the living room where Lily was waiting. She stood up.<p>

"Are you out of your mind? How are you going to tell him your not his Elena, that she's really dead, if you're making love every half hour? This is going to mess with his head even more." She whispered sternly.

"It's messing with my head! I had no intention of doing that..as many times as we did. It just happened!" She whispered back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wish I knew. He said he was going to make love to me and we did. He wanted to hear me tell him 'I love you' and I did. I don't know how or why it happened. The strange thing is I'm tired and he's not."

"Hello my sexy wife. You took off out of the bedroom quite fast." He walked over and put his arms around her.

"Sportacus, I have to tell you something."

"It can wait for a bit. Why don't you sit down and I'm going to make us some food." she sat down. Lily was surprised when she did.

"Sportacus, what about our vampire problem?" Lily asked.

He sighed. "Well, if she's not here now..."

That's because I placed a barrier on the cave. But it wears off at midday tomorrow.

"Just let me have my time. This is the best I've felt in month. Just a few hours is all I ask."

"I think we've had that." Elena commented. She felt something wet on her neck. She went to wipe it off. She looked at it and gasped. They turned to her and saw blood on her hand from her neck.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He ran over very concerned. "Here, come with me." She went with him.

"Wait. Let me take care of her."

"Why?"

"Woman's intuition."

"What? She's my wife. I will take care of her. Elena you're coming with me." He pulled her into the bathroom.

"Sportacus! Please let me. I think I know what's going on."

He opened the door and looked at her. "Lily, leave me alone. I have to help my wife. Just go and sit down until I'm done." Lily turned to the living room and sat down and waited.

Sportacus had Elena remove her top and he saw blood dripping down her front. He got a wash cloth and licked his lips. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just a little tired."

"Well, we were pretty active this morning." He said as he wet the cloth. Then he looked at her neck.

"Aren't you going to clean my neck?"

"Hm? Oh yes. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Sportacus, we need to talk. There's something going on and I think you are not yourself."

"What do you mean? I've never felt better." He moved her long hair to her other shoulder and tilted her neck as he held the cloth in his hand.

"Well, I'm sure, but there is something wrong with you." Her heart rate picked up.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

"Is that why you've been looking at my neck for the past five minutes and not cleaned it?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at his hand. There was a wet cloth ready to go and he still had not brought it up to clean the blood. He licked his lips again. "Just let me...look at it." He turned her to face him. He watched as it rolled down her front. His eyes got big.

"Sportacus I-"

"Shh. I can clean this." He looked hungry.

'Oh my god', she thought. 'He's a vampire.' She was trying to say something. He wasn't even aware he was doing it.

He leaned down and licked the blood that was slowly streaming down her chest. He licked it right up her breast and went up to her neck.

She was trying to stay calm. There had to be something she can do. He was licking her neck. She winced. She tried to get into his mind. Her and Sportacus had connected before. She wasn't sure how he did it but she had to try. Then she felt him hold her arms firmly and he bit her again. She only thought one word. Vampire. Over and over again.

He pulled back "Oh you taste so sweet my love."

Vampire. Vamp-the world was spinning. Darkness was enveloping her. She became heavy in Sportacus's arms.

"What?" She was unconscious. "Elena! Elena! Are you alright?" Then he turned and saw his reflection. He saw teeth and blood and he was painfully aware of what he was doing. "NO!" He picked up Elena and put her on the bed and backed away. He was shaking his head in disbelief. His eyes watered. "No, no. This can't be! Lily! Come here!"

She ran in and saw Elena on the bed. She ran and got the cloth from the bathroom then back to Elena.

"What's happening? What did I do?"

"You've been feeding off of her. You weren't aware. But we just figured out something was amiss when you told her what do do and she did it when she..."

"Loquia!" He was fueled with anger. "Is she alright?"

She felt a pulse. "She's alive." He left the room and she went after him. "You know what happened the last time, Sportacus! Don't go! You can't get in anyway! There is a barrier." He stopped for a moment then left. She went back to Elena.

* * *

><p>"Come Robbie. We are going to have a visitor very soon." She smiled. "Grab a couple of chairs and follow me."<p>

Sportacus ran and called to for his flypod, jumped in and headed into the forest.

Robbie and Loquia sat near the entrance when they heard a familiar voice.

"LOQUIA!" And it was mad.

"Music to my ears." She glanced at Robbie. Then they saw Sportacus approach the entrance and stop.

"What have you done to me?!" He demanded to know.

"Who, me? I did nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?"

"You turned me into a vampire!"

"Oh that. Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. I was only doing what I was going to to anyway. How's the wife?"

"Alive." He said calmly. She didn't like that.

"Well, she won't want you for very much longer. But I'll be happy to take you in." She playfully sucked on her finger.

"If this barrier wasn't here-"

"-You'd be back in my bedroom. Did you miss me? Did you tell her we kissed and how much you wanted me?" She blew him a kiss.

"Yes, I did. And she forgave me. In fact, because of what you did, we made love several times. Enough to get you out-of-my-mind." He smiled. "It made me strong enough to resist you."

'They made love?' Robbie thought. 'It figures.'

She ran at the barrier, furious, and she fell backwards. "As soon as this barrier is gone, I'm coming to LazyTown to kill that witch and Elena. Maybe I'll turn her then starve her then rip her throat out again and rip her from limb from limb. I wonder if she'll ever recover from that?"

He got in his flypod and left back to LazyTown.

"Let me know as soon as this comes down. I'm hungry for elf." And she went back inside.

Robbie curiously walked up to the barrier and touched it. He felt nothing. He kept walking and he was outside. He could pass through it. He thought for a moment then walked back in. He smiled again. He decided to wait until she was asleep then take a little stroll...


	12. Chapter 12 The Truth is Out There

This chapter is a bit longer and for anyone who read the story arc, you might remember something happening before. I know this was different and darker, but they usually are where vampires are concerned. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Sportacus got back to town and went to see how Elena was doing. He was horrified that he had bit her, drank her blood. He was a vampire. Everything was out of control. Loquia had caused him so much pain that he didn't know what to do. He jumped out of his flypod and ran inside. He ran into the bedroom where Lily was watching over Elena.<p>

"How is she?"

"She needs rest. What happened with you?"

"She knew and she's going to come after the both of you. Especially Elena. I don't want her to die again." He stroked her head. "We have to go. We have to get the both of you to safety."

"And what of you? Where will you be during all this? You're not going to take her on again are you?" He was silent. "What if she captures you again? How are we to rescue you again? I'm not sure if we will be able to. We got lucky."

Elena moaned. "We stick together." She mumbled.

Sportacus went to her side and Lily stood up and watched him. "I'm not going to bite her again." He reassured her. He lay down next to her and touched her cheek with the back of his fingers. She weakly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

He looked to Lily. "We need to talk in private please." She was hesitant but Sportacus seemed to have self control. She nodded and left.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you. I didn't know what was happening."

"Shh. I know." She whispered.

"No, you don't know. She turned me into a-a-vampire." He closed his eyes.

"Well, there's a new twist." She said opening her eyes more. Suddenly she remembered what happened. She turned and faced him. She could feel the bandage on her neck. "Did you really bite me?"

"A few times, I think."

She was quiet for a moment. She moved to sit up and he helped her. "I have to tell you something." he looked at her. "I am Elena, but I'm not your Elena."

He looked at her and was confused. "What do you mean, you're Elena but not mine."

"I'm sorry, but your Elena really is gone. I was brought here from an alternate reality." She explained what happened. "I am married to Sportacus and we have two daughters."

He was sad. She took his hand. "My Elena is really gone?" For some reason he was able to handle it. "So, you will be going back to them?"

"At some point, yes. But not until things are right in this LazyTown." He sat back. "And here's the really fun part. One of our daughters is named Loquia." He looked at her so fast she thought his head would spin off. "And I'm having a really hard time because she's my daughter and if it came down to it, I don't know that I'd be able to kill her or much less hurt her."

He sat in silence for a few minutes as he let everything sink in. "Wow." Was his only remark. "I'm a vampire."

"And I'm from another reality."

"You're Elena, but not mine."

"You're Sportacus, but not mine." She smiled and looked at him. Then he smiled.

"I was turned into a vampire by Loquia who is your daughter in your reality." He giggled.

"A vampire who I won't be able to kill because she _is_ my daughter in another reality." She giggled with him.

"And she's going to try to kill you. Again." He laughed.

"And you're going to try to kill her." She laughed with him.

"And I bit you on the neck." He laughed even harder.

"And Robbie bit Lily!" She just busted out.

And they kept looking at each other and laughing.

Lily was in the kitchen when she heard...no. Laughter? Uncontrollable laughter. She went to the bedroom door, opened it and they were in hysterics on the bed. There was a knock on the front door. Lily distracted and confused hollered, 'come in'. After a few moments Robbie was behind her. She was stunned. Robbie was wondering what was so funny.

"She just invited a vampire in the house!" Elena squeaked with laughter. Sportacus was in Elena's lap laughing.

"Has everyone gone mad?" She looked at Robbie. "Has the barrier gone down?"

"No. I just walked through it."

"Boy, she gonna be really, really mad." He said laughing so hard he could barely talk.

"I think you two are the ones who are mad." She closed the door and let them laugh.

Robbie followed her. "I hope Robbie doesn't bite you, Lily!" She spun around hearing the pair laugh even more.

"They are simply mad. How did you get out?" He made a walking motion with his fingers." She's still stuck. She doesn't know I'm gone. I have to get back soon. She will be after the both of you. All of you."

"Well, after the laughter twins have finished, we should come up with a plan."

After about fifteen minutes Sportacus and Elena calmed down. "Oh my goodness." She wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "This is absurd." She giggled.

"Very much so." He chucked. "In think we both needed that."

"Yes we did." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm sorry I bit you."

"It's ok. It's not like you were a stranger." She laughed.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's an insane situation."

He looked at her "Thank you for rescuing and taking care of me." He said.

"You're welcome. I think we're going to both be messed up for a while. We should find out what's going on." She swung her feet over the bed and he got in front of her and picked her up.

"No other reality wife of mine is going to walk until you're ready."

"I think I am."

She opened the door as he held her and they joined Lily and Robbie in the living room.

"Well, have the two of you finished your merriment in the face of danger?"

They chuckled. "Please don't get us going again." Elena said as Sportacus set her on the sofa. "We were just releasing a bit of stress. I told him about me, so we're all set."

Sportacus sat next to her. "Ok, so, I have a question. How were you able to get out? And now that I think about it. How are you here?" Elena asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I walked. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I have two feet."

"No, I mean, why can you go out in the sun and she can't?"

They all looked at each other and then at Robbie.

He thought about it and he had no answer. In fact, he wondered himself.

"Wait." Elena started. "If Sportacus had the power to control me, inadvertently, then maybe she told you-no. That still doesn't explain why you two can go out in the sun and him be able to pass through the barrier."

Then Lily got an idea. She opened her book and looked for a particular passage. She kept flipping pages then she smiled. "Ah ha! Sportacus, Robbie. Did either of you die? Did she kill you?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Sportacus answered.

"I-I don't remember. But she told me I was dead."

Elena got up and walked over to Robbie and took his hand. It was not as cold as before. "It was night time. You must've been cold. So neither of you died." She looked to Lily for more of an explanation. "She told you what to think and do. Like you did to me." She looked at Sportacus.

"Ah! Here it is. The transition is made complete when the bitten vampire dies." She read. "This can be reversed only if-" she looked at Elena. "only if the vampire who turned them...dies."

Elena was shocked and sat down forgetting she was not near the sofa. Sportacus caught her before she hit the ground and helped her to sit. "This just keeps getting better and better." She put her head in her hands and Sportacus rubbed her back.

"What's she talking about?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing." Her head flew up surprising Sportacus. "Ok, she's gonna come after us tomorrow evening after the sun sets, so we have to get as many balls in our corner as we possibly can." She thought for a moment then a smile came across her face. She stood up. "Pixel is still here, isn't he?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

Her eyes lit up. "I'll be right back." And she opened the door and took off.

"She's so beautiful when she gets that twinkle in her eyes."

Lily looked at him. "She won't be staying. She will be going home after this. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I think so. I will miss her. It makes it easier, I think. It's very confusing."

"I don't want her to go." Robbie spoke up. "Yes, I'm selfish. I want her to stay. And yes, I love you, Lily, but I love her too."

Lily smiled. "I understand. I don't want her to leave either, but she has a life, a Sportacus, a Robbie, a Lily and a family of her own. We may have to not be selfish in this instance."

About a half hour later she returned triumphant. She sat down. "Ok, I've created my ace in the hole, or whatever the expression is." She pulled an amulet out of a pouch and smiled.

"What is it?" Sportacus asked.

"This is the amulet of Kazaroo. This will help to defeat her. Under no circumstances can this be placed on me. This is really important. But if I can get it on her..."

"What will it do?" Lily asked.

"I can't say. This is way too powerful. Just remember, I can't wear it. But I have to place it on her."

"Why you?" Sportacus asked in protest.

"Because I made it. It's something from where I'm from. Trust me."

"I don't like it. That means you have to get close enough that she could kill you. I don't want to watch you die again."

"Trust me. Please."

"I should go. If she awakens and I'm not there..."

"Be careful, my love. We will turn you human again." Lily kissed his cheek and he left.

Elena watched until he was out of sight.

"What if he tells her about the amulet?" He asked.

"I'm betting on it. This is when we make our move." She walked over to Sportacus. "If everything goes our way, I will have a special present for you." She smiled. "Now we need to make sure the people of LazyTown stay inside."

"That shouldn't be difficult. I can work on that." Sportacus offered.

"Lily, we will need any spells or anything to protect you and Sportacus. And anyway any of us can trace each other if something happens. And anything to fight her with."

"What about you?" Sportacus stood in front of her, worried.

"I have what protected me before." She held up her ring.

He looked at it. "It looks like my crystal."

"It is. Sportacus had it made from his crystal when we got married. And you." She looked at Sportacus. "No matter what happens, you have to keep your cool."

"What are you expecting to happen?"

"I don't know. But if anything happens, I want a plan for it."

"No. I won't allow it." He looked her in the eye. "You're banking on her capturing you. That's out of the question."

She sighed. "Look, something is going to happen anyway. If we plan for anything we can win this. Now, my crystal protected me. You have to find a way for yours to protect you."

"How?"

"It's your crystal. There's more power in that than you know. Connect with it. There's always a way."

* * *

><p>Robbie got back to the cave and walked in and stopped when Loquia stepped in front of him.<p>

"Where were you? How did you get out?" She demanded.

"I don't know. I just walked through it."

"You went to see _her_ didn't you?"

"Yes." He bowed his head.

"Tell me."

He told her what he heard.

"She didn't say what this amulet did?"

"No. Only that it was important it gets on you and not her."

Loquia paced. She knew her nick name and she has some amulet that could defeat her. She knows something. "They didn't happen to say when this barrier lifts did they?"

"Noon tomorrow." He answered.

She looked outside. "Get me something to eat. I want to be ready before I kill her again." She then went back in her den.

* * *

><p>It was late and they decided to get a good, full night sleep before tomorrow. Lily went to the guest room and Sportacus followed Elena into the bedroom. Elena stopped and turned to Sportacus.<p>

"Maybe I should sleep on the sofa."

He looked hurt then he spoke. "I won't bite you."

"No, it's not that. It's-I mean-"

"I'm not your Sportacus." She nodded. He sat down next to her. "Do you really want to sleep alone?" She looked at him. "I know I am going to be selfish for asking this of you but let's just sleep. Nothing will happen. I want to keep you protected and I want one more night with the woman I love."

"But I'm not-"

"But you are. Please? It's just sleep. For the both of us. We don't know what will happen tomorrow."

She looked at his pleading eyes. "Ok." She gave in. "But just sleep."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She grabbed some night clothes and changed in the bathroom then got under the covers. He was in his short bottoms. She went on her side, back to him.

"No rubbing my back."

"No." He assured her.

"No making love."

He sighed. "No."

"And no biting."

"Well, now I can't promise that." He chuckled. "But," she raised an eyebrow. "You let me hold you."

"Sportacus."

"Just hold."

"I don't know. I-"

"It's for the people we both miss. Which is ironic considering." She was still not comfortable. "Ok how about this. We snuggle and you can think of Sportacus and I will think of Elena."

She started laughing and shook her head. "Fine. We've already done the worst thing we could do."

"I'm sorry about that." He said pulling her into him. "I didn't know I made you do that all those times."

"I know. I'm going to need therapy when I get home."

He chuckled. "So tell me about your Loquia."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'd like to know more about you before you eventually leave."

So she told her the story from when she was trying to get revenge on Sportacus and what happened to her and how they came to adopt her. He could feel the love emanating from her as she talked. "You really miss them."

"I do. They are my loves. I just have to remain strong so I can get back to them. I haven't even had time to think. I do miss my babies." She started thinking about them and things were sinking in. She looked at her ring again and wondered if he knew she was thinking of them right now?

"I hope every Sportacus has an Elena in every reality." He told her with a hint of sadness.

"Something good always happens." She smiled.

"I love my Elena."

"I love my Sportacus." They both giggled again.

After a few minutes it was really starting to hit Elena, how much she missed everyone. With everything that happened she had time to think now. And she was feeling so sad. Krysta and Loquia, how she wanted them in her arms again. She sniffed and Sportacus looked over her shoulder as she was wiping away tears.

"What's wrong?" He rolled her to face him.

And the flood gates opened. "I miss my babies. And I miss my Sporty." She cried in his arms.

He felt bad for her now. He could feel her sadness. There was no way he could keep her from her children. He had to think of her. He pulled her close and comforted her. "You will see them again. I promise. And I'm sure Sportacus is taking good care of them.

"When Sportacus got pulled back I time, Lolo and I were without him for three months. We missed him so much. I don't want her to be sad. She's my baby." She wept.

He just held her and she eventually cried herself to sleep. He pushed back her hair and saw her ear. "She's an elf?" She was like him. His Elena was human. No. He had to let her go. He hated her being in pain and he wanted her to be happy. He held her tight and enjoyed having her in his arms one more night then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Loquia was awake and tested the barrier again. It was still there. Robbie was coming back with someone so she could feed. When he got in, she grabbed her victim and fed. She kept him alive so she could feed for tomorrow.<p>

"One more day..." She said. Then she had an idea. "Why should I wait? Robbie!" She looked at him. "I have a job for you and I want you to go now."

"And do what?" He questioned.

A devious grin crossed her face. "Bring me Elena and her amulet. I think we need a little girl time..."


	13. Chapter 13 Kidnapped

Robbie walked to LazyTown and he was not happy about his task. The last thing he wanted to do was to put Elena in danger, but he was compelled to do as she told him.

How was he going to do this? He didn't want to. This was going to tear him apart. No, he couldn't do this. After all she had done for him. But it really wasn't her, but it was. She was just like his Elena. Maybe a bit more brave and daring, but she was Elena. As he pondered his moral dilemma, he found himself at their house and peeked inside the window.

* * *

><p>Elena got up and slipped out of Sportacus's arms. This was wrong. She couldn't help what happened before because no one knew what was happening. She also didn't let it affect her because he just wanted his wife. She needed comforting because she missed her babies and he was there. Now that the dust settled she just felt more confused. She shouldn't be there with him. She felt bad. She went to the sofa, sat down and put her head in her hands. After a few minutes her head flew up as she heard the door open. Robbie stood in the doorway. She relaxed back on the sofa as he quietly entered.<p>

"What's wrong?" He sat next to her.

"I don't know. I'm all confused. I'm here because...I don't know why. And this is all different and my feelings are a mess, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just doing what needs to be done and things keep happening and I miss my home and my family. And everything with this Sportacus makes me feel like I'm betraying my Sportacus but he's just like mine. With the exception of wanting to kill Loquia. I just don't understand how to deal with this. I just- I don't know."

She looked away from Robbie as she wiped away stray tears. He put an arm around her. He felt even worse now. He knew how she felt.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this." he said reaching in his pocket and gripped a small spray bottle. "Where's the amulet?"

She pointed to the coffee table as she sniffed. "Over there, why?"

"Elena, I'm so sorry."

She looked at him. "For what?"

He sprayed the bottle in her face. She gasped. "Spo-" she fell limp in his arms.

"For that." He couldn't will her to go with him. It wouldn't work because he really didn't want her to. This was the best way he could get her. He set her back then got a piece of paper and set it next to Sportacus. He grabbed the amulet, picked up Elena and left.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke to a powerful ammonia like smell assaulting her nostrils. She turned her head left and right and opened her eyes. She focused and she was not at the house. She was back in the cave. In fact she was tied down, hands on either side. Her top was unbuttoned except for the top so most of her midsection was exposed. She struggled against her chains and found her feet were also secured. She looked around and Loquia came into view. 'Oh no.' She thought. 'This is not good.' She was worried.<p>

"You must be wondering why you're still alive?" Elena was quiet. "I've had to do some rethinking and I decided it was time for us to get to know one another." She ran her finger down Elena's leg. She saw Elena concentrate on being calm. "So, I have a few questions for you." She picked up some of Elena's hair and played with it between her fingers.

"I want to know what he and everyone sees in you? I want to know how your alive and I want to know what this does?" She held up the amulet.

Elena gave a brief worried look.

"You have such pretty hair." She let it fall from her fingers. "You have a pretty face." She tapped Elena's nose. "You have a very cute body." She ran her hand across her stomach.

Elena tried to keep her breathing steady. 'This was not Loquia.' She kept telling herself.

"You have beautiful eyes. You have a beautiful everything. Ok, so I see he loves your looks. He and Robbie tell me you are kind, loving, warmhearted, blah, blah, blah." She saw Elena keep eying the amulet from time to time. "I have a feeling if I were to kill you, again, you might come back. But you seem different. You're not the turn tail and run woman I killed before. You even smell different. You smell like him. Like elf." She moved her hair and saw a slightly pointed ear.

"Now, how did you die a human and comeback an elf? How are you alive? And the next question, how do you know that name?"

"You mean Lolo?" It seemed to cause a reaction with her.

Loquia smiled calmly. "Yes. Lolo. How do you know that?"

"You are my daughter."

Loquia stood there for a moment then looked Elena in the eye. "My mother is dead. You're going to have to do better than that."

"I'm not from around here and I have a daughter named Loquia, whom I call Lolo. She's is my angel. I love her so much."

Loquia looked at her. "I have a feeling you're telling me the truth."

"I am. What happened to you?"

She just looked at Elena. "My story is not important. Yours, however, is."

"Everyone's story is important." She needed to stall for time and give Sportacus and Lily a chance to get here, if they knew she was gone yet.

"You said you're not from around here." She ran her finger up her stomach. "Where are you from?"

Elena flinched. She eyed the amulet again. "I'm from an alternate reality. I came here to help Sportacus."

"And this?" She held up the amulet again.

"It's magic. It's purpose is to defeat you."

"And what will it do if I place it on you?" She saw Elena look momentarily worried. "Nothing."

"I think you're lying. So, I'm going to have to punish you." She scraped her nail just under her rib cage and made her bleed. Elena yelped. "I'm not going to touch that pretty little face yet. Now, I ask again. What will it do to you?"

Elena didn't know how long she should hold out, but one this was for certain. She had to get it out of her mind that this was Loquia. "It- nothing. It's meant to help defeat you."

"Mm. Wrong answer." She took two of her nails and slashed across her stomach. Elena cried out.

"Ok, one more time. And if I don't like the answer, I may have to hurt you. What will it do to you?"

She was very frightened. She opened her mouth to speak. When she felt a massive amount of pain on her knee and she screamed.

* * *

><p>Robbie couldn't take it anymore he ran out of the cave. He still could hear her cries. He ran into the forest, crouched behind a tree and plugged his ears as tears rolled down his face. He wanted to kill her for what she was doing, for being her puppet or minion as she called him. He then heard a blood curdling cry. "No!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sportacus started tossing and turning. "No." He heard Elena cry out. "No! Don't hurt her!" Then he shot up like a dart screaming her name. "Elena!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Too slow." Loquia said casually. "Now what were you going to say?"<p>

Elena was crying. She didn't even look at her. "It can kill me." She cried. "It's a special spell and is linked with me. It can kill either of us at the will of the other by sending the other into a hell dimension."

She leaned down and looked in her tear filled eyes. "See, now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" She scraped four fingers along her midsection causing her to scream more.

* * *

><p>Sportacus looked and Elena wasn't there but there was a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it then ran out of the room. "LILY!" He woke her up.<p>

"What is it?"

"I think Elena's gone off." He handed her the note. "How could she do this?"

"She did not."

"What?"

"This is...Robbie's handwriting. She must have commanded him to-"

"Get dressed. Our plans have changed."

He ran back in the bedroom and picked up his vest. He looked at his crystal. "Why didn't you tell me Elena was in trouble? You always have before." He just started at it. Elena said it had more power than he was aware of. He had to connect with it. Maybe because he was part vampire... He got dressed and took his crystal in his palm and looked at it. "I need you. Please help me." He opened himself up to it. He invited it in then someting amazing happened. It started to glow and encompass him. And for the first time he felt one with it. He felt energized And everything became clear.

* * *

><p>Loquia sat down and propped her legs on top of Elena's injured leg. Elena screamed in pain. "Oops my bad." She stood up. "Now what to do with you? Well, I think I'll wait till Sportacus gets here to have some more fun with you."<p>

"I could use- a little-fun." She strained to get the words out. "Why-not put-the amulet on?"

"Oh no. I'm saving that for last." She licked her lips. "But I am thirsty." She saw the bandage on her neck and tore it off. "I see Sportacus had already opened this bottle. Well, I can't let this go to waste." And she bit Elena's neck and drank. "Mm. Delish." And she leaned in for another bite and flew up and spit it out. "What the?" She said wiping it from her mouth. She stepped back as got sick to her stomach and choked up the blood she drank. "What-is this?"

Elena opened her eyes. "I guess you ate something that didn't agree with you." Lily made herbs that would be poisonous to vampires. She consumed some just in case.

Loquia screamed and ran out. She went looking for the victim Robbie brought her and she drank him dry. She still had the awful taste in her mouth. She marched back and grabbed Elena by the hair.

"Loquia, you don't have to do this. You have a choice. You can be good. It's much better if you do."

"I've had enough of you. Elena this, Elena that. Everybody loves you! Well, I don't!"

"Fine. Have another drink." She gave a small grin. Then Loquia pushed her head against the rock she was tied down to, knocking her out.

She started to pace looking at Elena all the while she did. Then she decided to sit and wait for Sportacus.

* * *

><p>Lily and Sportacus got to the cave via the flypod. He helped Lily out then he jumped out. They were armed and ready to go. Robbie saw Lily and Sportacus by the cave. Sportacus caught sight of him and just shot him a look then he and Lily walked to the cave entrance and stopped.<p>

"This is it. Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As they both entered they hoped they would make out again...


	14. Chapter 14 Good Vs Evil

"Remember, we stick to the plan regarding the amulet." She said.

"I wonder what it does?"

"I don't know but we should be ready for anything."

They went in and looked around and found Elena tied down, hands and feet. They both ran over to her. Sportacus felt for a pulse.

"She's alive."

"Of course she is." They turned around and Loquia was sitting in the corner. "I wouldn't kill her. Not yet anyway." She stood up. "Welcome back, my love."

"We've been through this. I am not your love."

"That's not what you were thinking before you were rescued." she winked. "And you must be the witch. You know you are a royal pain. Nice work on the barrier. I must admit, you and Elena together have backbone."

Elena start to wake up. She saw Lily and Sportacus next to her.

"Now do the two of you think you can take me on?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." He smiled with confidence.

"She's got the amulet!" Elena shouted. "Get it on her!" Lily went on the other side of Elena and Sportacus charged Loquia, trying to grab the amulet.

Lily worked on freeing Elena. She freed her feet but not before Loquia got past Sportacus and grabbed Elena's knee again, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Elena!"

Lily cast a spell that made Loquia fly across the room and into the wall. Sportacus hit his chest plate. "Stakes!" They popped up and he caught them and threw one at her.

She successfully dodged it and rushed Sportacus pushing him up against the wall.

"Here we are again, my pet." He pushed her back and went at her with the stake and she flew over his head.

Lily got Elena's other hand free and she fell to the floor in pain. "She broke my leg. Get me up." Lily helped her up and they headed to the exit of the den.

Loquia kicked Sportacus in the stomach knocking him to the floor and she grabbed Lily by the hair and tossed her like a rag doll. Elena fell against the side of the wall.

"I've got the amulet!" Lily shouted. She lifted it when Loquia grabbed her.

Loquia yanked Elena throwing her back in and she was caught by Sportacus. Then she charged Lily who threw the amulet to Sportacus. Loquia ran part way up the wall and pushed herself off aiming towards Sportacus. As he gave the amulet to Elena, Loquia grabbed it out of her hands.

"No!" Elena hollered. She was sweating and in pain.

Sportacus helped her up. She edged her way along the wall. Sportacus threw another stake, to which she avoided with ease. Lily took the shackles and got behind Loquia and got them around her neck. Loquia ran backwards hitting Lily against the wall making her release the chains. She threw Lily across the room, knocking her out.

"Looks like it's you and me, love. I can't wait until you are mine again." She and Sportacus charged at each other. She slid under his grasp as she rolled up and next to Elena. She grabbed her be the hair and held her.

"NO!"

"Hm. I wonder what I can do to her this time." She held up the amulet. Sportacus moved and stopped when she brought it near Elena, who was struggling as best as she could. "I could rip her throat out again but unfortunately she has become quite toxic. I could slit her throat, break her back, snap her neck, I could do any of those things but...this one far intrigues me more. Sending her to a hell dimension to die. That sounds like fun."

"No please!" Sportacus begged.

"No Loquia. Don't do this." Elena cried, favoring her injured leg.

Loquia grabbed her neck and brought her in front of her and held her.

"You realize after this you will be mine. I broke you once and I can do it again."

"I don't think so. Even if you kill her, she will always be here."

"Well, I guess I know how I'm going to kill her. Then she won't be _here_."

Lily was in pain but managed to pull herself up. She saw as Loquia was bringing the amulet around Elena's neck. "No!"

"Please don't!" Sportacus yelled.

Loquia got it around a struggling Elena's neck then threw her to the ground. "I command you to hell!" She pointed to Elena.

Then a light blue light surrounded her and she smiled. It lifted her up and encompassed her body then faded. And there stood Elena the Woodland Warrior battle princess, smiling.

Loquia's victory smile faded and her eyes widened. Elena pulled out her staff which she skillfully swung around her and she was balanced on both feet.

Lily walked to Sportacus as he gaped at the new Elena. "I love you."

Elena looked to Loquia. "Now the playing field is leveled. How do you want to die?"

Loquia didn't know what to do.

"See we were actually trying to get Elena the amulet in case she got caught, but we wanted you to think otherwise." Sportacus looked admiringly at Elena.

Loquia became angrier than ever. Sportacus flipped his stakes and Elena readied her staff.

"Playtime is over." Elena's voice was a bit different.

Then she ran forward and as Loquia jumped up, she hooked her foot slamming her down. Sportacus took a flying leap and aimed the stake at her. Loquia brought her legs up and kicked it as she rolled out of the way. Elena landed in front of her and backhanded her. Loquia went threw the air and she hit the wall hard. And it hurt. There was a little blood from her mouth. She got up and dodged Elena's attack and was caught by Sportacus. She fought the stake going in. She spun around the ran up the wall and over Sportacus elbowing him in the back.

Lily found one of the stakes and used her magic to throw it at Loquia, but she missed and if Sportacus hadn't blocked it, it would've hit him.

Elena swung her staff and Loquia caught it and she kept the swinging motion but gained leverage and swung Elena. Elena fell into Sportacus. She broke and tossed the staff out.

"That just means I can cut off you head." Elena brandished her swords and smiled.

Lily and Sportacus looked at each other. This was not the Elena they knew. This was something different. But for the moment, things were even. They would worry about this other Elena later.

Elena charged at Loquia. Loquia sidestepped and punched Elena, who in turn swept Loquia's foot making her fall to the ground. Elena swung her sword at Loquia's head but Loquia brought her foot up, and blocked it from hitting her head but it got part of her shoulder. Loquia brought her other foot up and kicked Elena back.

Sportacus dove for her and plunged the stake at her, but she grabbed his hands and pulling them out to the sides and pulled him down and kissed his lips, distracting him enough to throw him off. Elena flipped over but Sportacus was thrown into her.

Then Loquia stood up and had her fangs out and she hissed. She grabbed Lily and threw her into Sportacus then she focused on Elena. They went head to head. Elena caught Loquia's arm and held it under hers and brought the sharp end of sword to her neck then Loquia reached across with her free hand and grabbed the other sword up to block it. Loquia took her foot and kicked Elena's injured knee. When she did, Elena went down dropping the sword and Loquia grabbed it.

Loquia raised it to Elena. Elena flipped up balancing on one leg and they engaged in a duel to the death. They were face to face blocking each other's swords.

"I'll see you dead, again!"

"Not before I see you dead." She pushed Loquia back.

Sportacus was looking for the other stake that he threw earlier but it was no where to be seen. He flipped the one he had and Loquia not only blocked it, but sliced it in half.

While she was distracted Elena took out a dagger and plunged it in Loquia's heart.

She spun around and took it out. "That would've been a killing blow if it weren't metal." And she swept Elena's bad leg and swung her sword as it just connected with her cheek.

Elena touched her cheek. It was bleeding. She scowled at Loquia. Sportacus ran and grabbed Loquia around her waist, lifting her off the ground. Elena went for Loquia's head.

Loquia head butted Sportacus and she freed herself, ducking Elena's swing. She backhanded Sportacus into the wall, flipped Elena over her shoulder into Sportacus. Then she took Elena's dagger and wet right for her heart.

"NO!" Sportacus hollered.

Elena looked up at Loquia. Loquia was confused. The dagger was not in her hand. It flew out and into Lily's hand. Then Elena and Sportacus grabbed Loquia's arms and held her back as she was going into rip into Elena's throat. She was inches away.

"AHHHHHH!" Another voice screamed out.

Then there was nothing but dust and she disappeared into nothingness. Robbie stood there with the stake in his hand then sat down in front of Sportacus and Elena. Lily ran out to Robbie. There was a sudden sensation and Robbie and Sportacus shook their heads.

"I feel normal." Sportacus said happily.

"I feel free." Robbie said as Lily placed kisses over his face.

"I feel horrible." Elena said as she removed the amulet and went back to her normal self.

"What was that?"

"I'll explain later." And she passed out against Sportacus.

"Elena? Elena? Come on we'd better get her taken care of. Robbie, thank you." He got up, picked Elena up and they walked out.

"We did it!" Lily exclaimed. As they walked out of the cave, it vanished. "How did it do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad it did." Sportacus replied. He looked at Elena and he was happy and sad at the same time. He kissed her.

"Sportacus-"

"I know, Lily. I know. But, I love her. And that will never change."


	15. Chapter 15 Lightning Strikes Twice

Back in LazyTown-

It had only been a few minutes since Elena was taken, but to Sportacus it felt like an eternity. His crystal started glowing an aqua color and it was pulsing. It was Elena. He didn't know what it meant but it didn't feel good. Then it was fine again. Then it pulsed again. "Lily, please hurry!"

I hope you enjoyed this. Im done picking on everyone now. Let me know what you thought in the review box below. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Loquia was holding her fathers hand against her cheek. Lily was trying to find what happened to Elena. She was concentrating but nothing happened. Then she knelt down and put her hands on the ground and closed her eyes. A small wind picked up around her.<p>

"Paper and pencil!" She yelled. "Hurry!"

Stingy ran forward. "Use mine!"

She grabbed it and set it under her foot and he moved back. The wind picked up. "It's a door that can swing both ways. I can get you through but I don't know how to get you back! That will be up to the other Lily!" She quickly wrote down some words on the paper. "Give this to her when for you come back! We'll take care of the children! Go!"

Sportacus knelt down to Loquia. "I'm going to get mommy. I need you to stay with uncle Robbie and aunt Lily, ok?" She didn't say anything just looked sad. He gave her a kiss and got ready to go. He saw the opening. And as soon as it was wide enough he ran though. Loquia took off after him. The last thing Sportacus heard was "No!" He got through and looked back when Loquia ran into his legs.

He bent down. "Loquia, that was dangerous. You were supposed to stay home."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I want you and mommy."

He took a deep breath and pulled her in. "I know sweetheart, but I don't know if it's safe here." He looked at her. "Ok, just stay close and do whatever I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy."

He looked around. It was LazyTown but no one was around.

"Look daddy!" She pointed. "It's your airship!"

He turned and sure enough there it was. He saw their house and started walking in that direction when he heard his flypod. He looked up and saw blond hair draped over the side. "Elena!" He scooped up Loquia and ran after it. It was just a few minutes as it stopped in front of their house. "Elena!"

Sportacus stopped the flypod and heard someone call her name. He turned and saw..himself? When he got close enough he set the girl down and ran to the flypod. He was looking at himself.

"Mommy?"

He glanced at the little girl who looked like Loquia. It must be her Sportacus and daughter.

"Oh my Elena." She had cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"She's alive." He assured him.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. We need to get her inside and I have to find a doctor. Her leg is broken so we have to get her out carefully."

"Her leg-oh my love."

They worked together and get her inside to the bed. They both looked at each other every few minutes as they were finding it hard to believe that they were both Sportacus. They lay her down and Loquia climbed on the bed. Sportacus lifted her off.

"Let's take care of mommy first, ok?"

She looked at the other Sportacus and didn't know how to react. She sat in a chair and watched. Sportacus came back with supplies to clean her up. "I have to go see if there any doctors left in town."

"Left?"

"Again, it's a long story. She comes first." And he took off.

Loquia went to the side of the bed and took Elena's hand. Then she stepped back and looked at her curiously. Sportacus noticed and watched her.

"Sweetie, mommy is ok. I don't want you thinking otherwise. She just needs rest."

He wasn't sure but he thought it was triggering an old memory. And he didn't want that.

"I wanna be next to her."

"Ok, but be very gentle." He placed her next to Elena and she laid down next to her while Sportacus was cleaning the wounds. He cleaned her cheek and saw and noticed two punctures on her neck. He didn't like the the unsettling feeling in his stomach. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "We're here, my love."

Robbie and Lily got back. "Sportacus! Are you here?"

"Lily! In the bedroom!"

They both ran in and saw Sportacus and a little Loquia. Robbie passed out and Lily was shocked. Sportacus looked at Lily and saw her reaction to Loquia and went up to her.

"This is my Elena and that is our daughter. Do you understand?" She nodded quickly. He didn't know what happened but he didn't want then treating her any different.

Loquia sat up. "Why did uncle Robbie pass out?"

"It's nothing sweetie. Stay with your mother for a minute. I'll be right back."

"What happened to her? What's going on?" He demanded. Robbie started to awaken.

Lily started to speak when Sportacus walked in the door with a doctor. "Come with me." He led him in the bedroom. Both Sportacus's went in. Loquia stayed outside the door. Robbie got up and looked at Loquia. Lily turned him and looked in his eyes.

"This is Elena's _daughter_." She stressed. "Her nice, sweet, loving daughter. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "What's she doing here?"

"I imagine they came to get Elena."

Sportacus told the doctor everything relevant as far as what happened. He examined her and with the exception of her broken leg, bumps and bruises, she seemed fine. He recommended that she should get her to a hospital if possible. He said he would be back to take care of her leg after he got the necessary supplies.

The two Sportacus's looked at Elena then each other. "What happened to my wife?"

Sportacus grabbed his arm. "Tell me-" their crystals started to glow and an exchange of information was shared. Their eyes closed as they were in each others minds. They saw everything the other did. When it was done they both became weak and their crystals glowed red. Sportacus hit his chest plate. "Apple! Apple!" He tossed one to his double and their energy returned.

"Vampires? You bit her and-"

"Yes I did. I didn't know. You saw."

There was a tiny knock at the door. Sportacus opened it. "Can I lay next to mommy?"

"Gently, remember."

He looked at Elena's daughter? "It's hard to believe."

"I know. We love her very much. I'm sorry you had to go though what you did."

"Thank you. At least you get to go home with your Elena. I'm sorry for everything I did. She's been very confused. But I think it helped me to heal, strange as that may sound."

The doctor came back to tend to Elena's leg. The two Sportacus's came out of the bedroom with Loquia. They sat down and Sportacus gave Lily the note his Lily gave him to give to her.

"I hope you all can get back to a normal life after this."

"As do I." Lily said. "So, what was this amulet that turned her into a great warrior?"

"That is another story. Long story short, she was linked to a computer game and when she put that amulet on, she became the warrior."

"So that's why she went to Pixle's house. She fought very well."

"I'm just glad to be normal again." Robbie looked at Sportacus. "I don't want Elena to leave."

Sportacus looked at him. "What?"

"I don't want her to leave."

"Robbie! We can not ask that of him or her."

"I don't care! I don't want to lose her again."

Sportacus looked at his double who was looking down. It was obvious they both loved her deeply.

"My mommy is coming home with me!" Loquia spoke up. "And only me and my daddy can have her."

He took Loquia in his arms. "Sweetheart, no ones going to take mommy from you and I, ok? I promise."

They all looked down. They didn't want to break that little girls heart.

"What if-"

"No, Robbie." Sportacus interrupted. "She doesn't belong with us. She belongs with her family." He said those words with much pain in his heart.

The doctor came out. They all stood up. "She should be fine. She will be in pain, so give her these pain killers. I did give her a shot to ease any pain now. She should wake up soon." He looked to the Sportacus's. "Um, you're sure LazyTown is safe again?"

"Yes. Very sure."

"Good. Maybe we can get the hospital up and running again. And the town too." He left.

Sportacus and Loquia went in the bedroom and sat with Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena felt her self running then lifted in the air. She was flying. She felt a wonderful sensation around her body. Then she saw something on the ground below. She flew towards it. It was pure love. She landed next to it and let envelop her and she smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Sportacus leaned down again and kissed his wife's lips. She smiled. He watched her and kissed her again. She smiled even more.<p>

"No Sportacus, please. Don't make this hard. I love my husband. I can't." She opened her eyes. And she looked at him. Then she looked closer. "Sporty?"

"Yes." She smiled back and she pulled him and kissed him and hugged him and started to cry. "I had the most awful nightmare."

"Shh, it's ok."

"No it's not.-"

The door opened and Sportacus peeked his head in. "I thought I heard voices." He came in.

"What? It wasn't a dream?"

"I'm afraid not."

The door opened wider. "Mommy?"

"Lolo?"

"Mommy!" She flew on the bed but was caught by her father.

"Gently."

Elena took her in her arms. "Oh my baby, my sweet beautiful baby." She kissed her several times on her cheeks and held her tight.

"She's gonna sleep with us until she's in college, isn't she?" He joked.

"I love you and I missed you so much."

"How did you get here?"

"We saw you disappear and Lily found a way to get to you. More time passed for you than us." She pulled her husband down and kissed him.

Sportacus watched as she did and chuckled, which made Elena giggle. Sportacus pulled back.

"I've never had that reaction before."

"No, it's just him watching me kiss you."

"And me watching you kiss her."

"We've been laughing because the whole situation is so...bizarre that is funny."

"Oh ok. I get it." He thought about it. "Yeah, it is weird to see me watching as I kiss you."

"I'll leave you three alone. I'll be back later." He closed the door.

"Sportacus, he and I-"

"I know."

"No, but after I-"

"I know it all."

"You do? He told you?"

"Sort of, yes."

"But I feel like I betrayed you."

"If you were with Robbie, than I'd be upset." He joked with her.

"Very funny."

"I'm not mad or upset. I know you love me. And I know how confusing this was for the both of you. Especially when he was part vampire. You didn't betray me."

"I feel like-"

"Shh." He kissed her. "I love you and I'm very proud of you. Especially going in their with the amulet the way you did. You were very brave."

"I didn't feel like myself. The whole warrior thing. I could've accessed that part of me but it wouldn't have been enough to defeat...her." Then she looked at Loquia in her arms. "She's sleeping. What time is it?"

"It's past our bedtime. You've been sleeping most of the day. We will go home tomorrow. We still have your birthday to celebrate."

"Which reminds me, I need to speak to Pixel..."

* * *

><p>At Elena's insistence they stayed for a couple more days. It was the night before they were going to leave and Sportacus started piecing together why Elena wanted to stay.<p>

She wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.

"You are a little sneak. Do you know that?"

"And you love that about me." She kissed him.

They were getting ready for bed and Sportacus came in. "Can we talk?" Sportacus nodded and gave them privacy.

He took her hands. "You don't know how much I'm going to miss you." His eyes got watery. "Maybe, I can come with you."

"Robbie already asked the same thing. This LazyTown needs you both. And there is something that the two of you need to do tomorrow. It's my gift to the both of you."

"But there is supposed to be a very bad storm tomorrow morning."

"I know." She smiled. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed. It's history in the making."

He put his hand on her cheek. They both started tearing up.

"It'll be ok, really." She wiped his tears.

There was silence between them. She kissed his cheek. Sportacus just looked at her. After a few minutes he looked down. He didn't want to say goodbye. From outside the door they heard- "Go ahead and kiss her."

Elena, stunned was suddenly being kissed by Sportacus. He gave her a long and loving embrace with a passionate kiss. After a few minutes he slowly stopped and Elena giggled. He looked at her.

"You just got permission from yourself to kiss me."

He smiled and took a deep breath. "I did, didn't I." He chuckled.

"You will love your present so much. I wish I could see the look on you face."

"It will be nothing compared to you."

"Don't be too sure. But we need sleep. And so do you."

"I'm glad your daughter is here. It helps ease the pain just knowing how sweet she is and that things can change."

"She's my baby."

He got up and opened the door and Loquia came running in and crawled into bed.

"Are we going home soon, mama? I miss Ziggy."

"Tomorrow morning, my sweet." She smiled. "You might even get to see history in the making."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see tomorrow morning."

Sportacus got on the other side and Loquia was between them. "You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing what you did for him."

"Well, I know if I lost my Elena, I would want one more minute with you too."

He kissed her, and Loquia who was in between looked at them. "Can you guys get married after I fall asleep?"

They both stopped and laughed then started to tickle her. After a few minutes they kissed her goodnight and they all went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The send morning the storm was right on time. Thunder, lightning and a fierce wind. Lily, Sportacus, Elena and Loquia were in the house watching Pixels house. They looked at the clock.<p>

"If I am to get you back we must go back to the location in the park where you first came here."

Sportacus picked up Loquia. "Lily is going to carry you so I can carry mommy, alright? And we're all going to get very, very wet. There is a lot of thunder and lightning so try not to be afraid."

"Ok daddy." They opened the door and a wet Sportacus was there.

"If you insist on leaving I'm going to help you." He extended his arms for Loquia. Sportacus nodded and they left out in the rain. They got to the park and Sportacus set Loquia down. He squatted next to her. "You take good care of your mommy, ok!?" He shouted over the rage of the storm. She nodded and grabbed her fathers vest.

"Where's Robbie?! I thought he'd want to say goodbye to Elena!" Sportacus asked.

"He's brooding. He doesn't want her to go!"

Both Sportacus's crystals started to beep. "Someone's in trouble!" He wanted to make sure Elena and her family left with no problems, but he had to find who needed help.

"I'm going to miss you!"

"Me too!" He reached over and gave her one more kiss goodbye. Sportacus found this to be very strange. Elena pulled back. "You should go! That's my present to you!"

"What is? The storm?!"

"No what the storm is gonna bring you!"

"What?!"

"That's how I was made!" She hollered over the rain and thunder.

"You're in for a wild ride my friend! Go!" Sportacus yelled. He ran off towards Pixels house.

"It's not every day we get to see this!" Elena commented.

Boom! Lightning struck the dish and a figure appeared. Sportacus shimmied up the side of Pixels house and caught her as he swung to safety.

"Amazing." Sportacus said as he watched.

Lily diverted the rain so it went around them.

"What about Robbie? He came to the house. If he doesn't-"

"All taken care of my love. Pixel placed a call saying that I was there. Don't worry Lily. She won't be me or the the other one, but she will be Elena. And you will have Robbie."

And right on time, Robbie ran in Pixel's house and a few minutes later a bolt of lighting struck in the house.

"Happy anniversary." Elena said.

"Happy birthday." He kissed her.

"Ok, Sporty, let's go home."

Lily stopped diverting the rain and they were getting soaked again. She looked at the paper again and put her hands on the ground and opened the door.

"Goodbye Lily! Stay safe!" They all went through and were home in a dry LazyTown. "Home."

"So, I guess it was raining where you were." Robbie commented.

They noticed Elena was pretty banged up. They asked if she was alright and what happened.

"It's a story for another time. But I'm ok. My baby."

"My love when we get you home and you can sit."

"Bench, now. I want my other baby."

He knew better than to argue with a woman who wanted her child. He set her down and Lily brought the stroller over. She picked her up and held her and kissed her.

"How long were we gone?"

"About fifteen minutes." Lily answered.

Elena sighed, relieved she wasn't gone too long from her LazyTown.

The kids showed her all things they made for her birthday. And the next day everyone went to the sports hall and celebrated Elena's birthday.

Sportacus sat down next to Elena.

"I hope Sportacus enjoyed my present."

"I'm sure he will. I know I did."

"And they say lightning never strikes twice." She said with a playful wink.


End file.
